The Change in the Wind
by Slythergrl2004
Summary: First Story etc... When a strange KoMatoran appears in KoKoro, the lives of the Toa change drastically. The Toa face new challenges, and they face a new enemy, one the Toa thought they wouldn't face again. FINSISHED!
1. KoKohilii

  
**Chapter 1: Ko-Kohilli**

Ko-Kohilii looked around. She observed her surroundings. A white blanket covered the ground. She stared at her feet and lifted one of them up. An imprint was left, matching the pattern on the bottom of her foot. She looked up and admired the beauty of the mountain that stood before her. It's summit matched her...what was the correct word to use..? Home. Yes, that fit just right. Footsteps startled Ko-Kohilii. She spun around and came face to face with a tall, silvery-white figure, who was camouflaged and barely visible. Ko-Kohilii lowered her head in respect.

"Excuse me,"She said. "I have a few questions, if you don't mind." She said carefully. He sure is quiet, she thought. The person nodded his approval. Ko-Kohilii didn't know where to start, so she just started talking.

"Um...Where am I? Who am I? What is this place? Are there others like me?" Ko-Kohilii paused for breath. "And...Who are you?"

The person barely smiled. "Welcome, Ko-Kohilii to Ko-Koro, the village of ice. It lies on the island of Mata Nui. Named after the Great Spirit himself. Yes, there are others like you called matoran...well, sort of like you. And I am Toa Kopaka, the spirit of ice, and the guardian of Ko-Koro," Toa Kopaka said without breathing. "There are more like me as well…We are called Toa, the heroes of Mata Nui

Ko-Kohilii took all of this in. Her name was Ko-Kohilii. She lived in Ko-Koro, the village of ice that was on an island called Mata Nui. There were others like her called matoran...well, sort of like her and that was Toa Kopaka, the spirit of ice, and the guardian of Ko-Koro. Other heroes like him called Toa…

"Come on Ko-Kohilii, we must see to the village," Kopaka said over his shoulder as he started walking. And so, a Toa and a young matoran walked in silence through the snow ,until they reached the slopes of the now not so distant mountain.

"Ko-Kohilii, this is Mount Ihu. My home, your home. Follow me." And so she followed him up the slopes of the mountain until they reached the outskirts of Ko-Koro. But where was this Ko-Koro?

"Toa Kopaka?" Ko-Kohilii asked. Kopapka turned to face Ko-Kohilii but said nothing. "Where is the village?"

Kopaka almost smiled. Almost. This little matoran knew nothing. But of course, she had been in Ko-Wahi for no more than a half of a day.

"It is wedged between two, very large glaciers...Look." Kopaka pointed to an ice bridge that lead across a gorge. And beyond the bridge lay a tunnel. "That bridge and that tunnel will lead you straight into the heart of Ko-Koro. Come on."

Kopaka lead her across the bridge and into the tunnel that lay beyond the bridge. And so they walked some more. His walk, was her jog. Eventually they came to the edge of Ko-Koro, where a few huts lay scattered about. The village elder, Turaga Nuju and his interpreter, Matoro stood waiting. Ko-Kohilii did not know what to say. After a long silence, she said something.

"Hello..." Ko-Kohilii said shyly. Nuju clicked someting in response.

"Turaga Nuju says 'welcome to Ko-Koro'," Matoro translated.

"Um...thanks, I guess," she said looking into Matoro's deep green eyes and then giving a quick nod at Turaga Nuju. Kopaka's mouth curled up into a sly sort of smile while Nuju gave a small chuckle then clicked something to himself.

"Turaga Nuju says..." Matoro glanced at Nuju who shook his head. Matoro looked at Kopaka who had a look on his face that told Matoro he kind of understood what Nuju said.

"Matoro, introduce yourself," Kopaka said softly. Matoro walked up to Ko-Kohilii.

"Hi. I...uh...I am Matoro, obviously. I-I am Turaga Nuju's translator." Matoro stuttered.

"I'm Ko-Kohilii...Nice to meet you Matoro." Ko-Kohilii took his hand and shook it. Her heart was beating really fast. Was this speed irregular? Ko-Kohilii smiled and Matoro smiled back.

"Ko-Kohilii, we have to get moving." Kopaka said quietly.

"Nice meeting you Matoro, Turaga Nuju."

"Yeah...nice to meet you too," Matoro anwered back.

"Bye. See you around." Ko-Kohilii said over her shoulder as she walked away.

And so...Ko-Kohilii and Kopaka walked father into the village of Ko-Koro.


	2. The New Era

  
**Chapter 2: The New Era**

Walking next to Ko-Kohilii made Kopaka feel uneasy. Just as he normally did around females.

Kopaka thought about his brother Tahu. What would he think about having a girl living in a guy's village? Tahu would get a kick out of that. But Kopaka had only one question to ask, if Ko-Kohilii was the only girl in a guy's village, would more female matoran appear in other guy's villages also? It was obvious that she would not exactly fit in, he would help her to fit in the best he could, but would it be wrong to ask his sister Gali to teach Ko-Kohilii the ways of the island?

Ko-Kohilii doesn't know about the other six Toa. And there had been a legend of the coming of a Toa of Love. An eighth Toa? Just what they needed. He had seen creatures, of from what he could see, looked like matoran that were not Ko-Matoran running about Ko-Wahi. But before he had time to investigate, these matoran would disappear right before his eyes. As if they were wearing a mask of Concealment. But that was not possible because from what Kopaka could see, they were wearing masks of strength,

X-ray vision, and masks of defense. And now and then a mask of speed, a mask of translation, or a single mask of concealment. But certainly not all of them could have the mask of concealment.

Kopaka ran this through his mind. They could be an unknown type of rahi disguised to look and act like innocent matoran. No, no, that could not be right. The other Toa might have seen them. Unless it was a rahi that belonged to only Ko-Wahi.

Kopaka repeated these thoughts as they passed the huts of the other Ko-Matoran, who stopped doing their daily chores to watch the Toa of ice and his female newcomer pass by.

Ko-Kohilii noticed all the staring. She looked around. This is strange, she thought. There are no other girls in this villageKopaka caught the look in her eyes. As if he was reading her mind, he said,

"There are no girls in Ko-Koro…Only you." He said sadly. Now she knew what all the staring was for. She was different, unwanted, an outsider.

"Why?" She asked.

"Why what?" Kopaka questioned even though he knew what the question was.

"Why am I the only girl on Mata Nai?" she cried so loud that matoran stopped to watch them.

"Nui." Kopaka said.

"Whatever," she mumbled. "Why am I the only girl on Mata Nui?"

"Correction. You are not the only girl on Mata Nui…only the only girl in Ko-Koro." Ko-Kohilii sighed a sigh of relief. "Toa Gali, the spirit of water, has an entire village of girls. We believe, the Turaga and all of the Toa except for Toa Tahu, the spirit of fire, that you coming into a guy's village, and a legend of an eight Toa, is the beginning of a new era. Where boys may live in a girl's village and girls in the guy's village. And if I am not mistaken, if this eighth Toa does exist, he or she will have a very small hidden village where both boys and girls live united." Kopaka shuddered at the thought of unity. "As much as our unity defeated the rahkshi, the Makuta sons a few years ago, independence is what I like best."

"_The _Makuta?" Ko-Kohilii struggled to swallow a laugh that was slowly creeping up her throat. Kopaka was trying very hard to contain his silent frustration.

"The Makuta. Mata Nui's jealous, evil brother." Kopaka lowered his voice to a whisper, "Beware the shadows. For where the shadows are, he is there."

Ko-Kohilii opened her mouth to ask another question, but Kopaka held up a white hand to silence her. He explain it all to her. He would explain that there were six other Toa (he was not mentioning names), the other villages, the wahi, the Turaga, the rahi, the legends, the names and the powers of the masks of power (from what Ko-Kohilii knew she had the Konohi Pakari, the mask of strength), games, traditions, and most importantly, the three virtues: Unity, duty and destiny.

The Toa of ice had said more than he had ever said in his entire life that day. And the matoran could've sworn that he had a smile on his normally frowning face. The matoran could say that he changed, that he'd gone soft. But they kept silent and let the now not so cold stare of the Toa of ice walk on by.


	3. The Introduction

Thanks for your reviews! This is a romance story but not between gali and any other toa. Really sorry if you expected something like that! I've had this story planned out for over 6 months. I just didn't know about Please keep reading and review. PLEASE!…I need to know your opinion. The story gets better! This chapter is a little boring…sorry. 

**Chapter 3: The Introduction**

Kopaka and Ko-Kohilii continued in silence until they came to what seemed to be an unoccupied hut.

"This will be yours," Kopaka motioned towards the hut.

"Mine?" Ko-Kohilii asked and Kopaka nodded. Kopaka stood up straight and looked the other matoran in the eyes. "If I hear that a matoran has invaded her privacy, that matoran will be brought straight to me. Understood?" The matoran mumbled their agreement and then went back to their daily chores.

Kopaka turned back to Ko-Kohilii. He put his ice-white hand on her small shoulder.

"You will be fine. The matoran _never_ disobey and order from a Toa. Go on. Go check out your new home."

Ko-Kohilii walked inside the hut she now called home and looked around. The room was empty, except for a bed underneath a small window, which let a small box of light inside. It shone brightly on the light gray icy floor of the hut. She wondered about the cold. There was no glass to the cold out and the warmth in. There was not even a door. Then she noticed a small fireplace against a wall. She remembered that she was not bothered by the cold as she was walking with Toa Kopaka. She was one of the Ko-matoran. She was invincible to the cold. Ko-Kohilii walked back outside.

"What do you think?" Kopaka asked.

"It's a little empty…and gray." She answered sadly. Kopaka had a small smile on his normally sour face.

"You will make it what it is," he said. "Make a stone or ice carving, put it in your house. Make a Matoro doll," Kopaka started slyly. "Put him on your bed so he will always be near you." Kopaka joked. Ko-Kohilii had an embarrassed smile creeping onto her young female face. "Come on now, I was only joking." He said sympathetically.

"Now there is a first!" Said a voice Ko-Kohilii recognized instantly. She spun around and came face to face with Matoro.

"Oh! Hi!" She said embarrassed once more. Kopaka had backed up and was standing with Turaga Nuju. Both of them were watching closely.

"I live next door," He said. Matoro pointed at the ice hut to her right. To your right lives Naiza, he's one of the matoran who sends messages to the other Toa if something is wrong wanted or needed. Or maybe just requested. Speaking of the other Toa they are waiting in the Village Square by the Suva."

"Suva?"

"A dome which is filled with elemental energy. A place where a Toa can regain energy and strength," Matoro recited as if he was reading from an ancient text. "Come on. Let's go meet the other Toa!" Matoro said as he grabbed her by the hand. "The square is not far from here!" He grabbed Ko-Kohilii's hand and pulled her in the direction of the square.

Sure enough as Matoro pulled her closer to the village square, which was filled with curious matoran, who obviously had heard of her arrival, and to see all the Toa in the same village, Ko-Kohilii started to see multicolored figures start to appear. You could tell their colors easily in the white terrain. Red, blue, green, brown, black, and golden yellow. Matoro struggled to pull her through the crowd, which was talking excitedly. The crowd immediately parted when Nuju and Kopaka came through. Kopaka glared at the other matoran.

"SCAT!" he hissed at them. The matoran obviously heard him because every single one of them went in a different direction, until no one else was left in the square but the seven Toa, what seemed to be the other Turaga, and what seemed to be other matoran of other villages.

Ko-Kohilii could guess which one was Toa Tahu because he was red and orange just like fire. But the other Toa, she knew nothing about. For Kopaka had only mentioned Toa Tahu and Toa Gali very briefly. And Kopaka said Tahu's name like it was a very sour lemon. Next to Tahu was a green Toa, who was talking excited and very fast to a brown, strong looking Toa. Next to the brown Toa was a blue Toa, who must have been Toa Gali, the only girl and protector of the village of girls. Gali was talking to a black one who also looked strong. And next to the black Toa was a golden yellow one, who was leaning on his staff, gazing thoughtfully at the sky.

"Ah…Toa Kopaka. It is good to see that you _do _have some control over your village, " Tahu snarled. "Too much control, if you ask me…"

"I didn't ask you," he mumbled

"As I was saying…You need to learn how to control your control over your matoran. If you don't learn, the matoran will know you as the bossy one, not the silent one. Why have I been summoned?"

"Me? Bossy? You must have made a mistake. Look at the way you order your matoran around." Kopaka snapped. The two Toa continued to argue for about five minutes. An orange Turaga stepped towards Ko-Kohilii.

"I am Turaga Vakama of Ta-Koro, the village of fire. I am sorry Toa Tahu and Toa Kopaka argue like this," Turaga Vakama introduced sadly. "If only the eighth Toa did exist, maybe they could bring unity between these two." Tahu heard this.

"Unity!? Ha! Never! If the eighth To did exist, he could never bring unity between us two," he commented.

"If they did exist, how are you so sure that it would be a boy?" Ko-Kohilii cut in. Tahu looked at her for the first time. He looked her up and down.

"I'm not. Who are you?"

"This is…" Kopaka started.

"Hi!" The green Toa piped and he leapt in front of Ko-Kohilii. "I'm Toa Lewa, the spirit of air. And who are you?"

"As you were saying…" Tahu said with a hint of impatience in his voice. Kopaka continued.

"This is…"

"Lewa! Lewa! Lewa! Lewa! Lewa! Lewa! Lewa! Lewa! Lewa! Lewa! Lewa! Lewa!" Lewa interrupted once more, his hyperness taking over him, like a bohrok's krana on a Toa. He was practically shaking with energy.

"Yes, Lewa. We already know you are Toa Lewa." Tahu snorted. Ko-Kohilii could do nothing but smile. This Toa Lewa was filled with energy. "Why don't you be quiet…Wait, that is not possible, you cannot be quiet. So just go sit under that icy tree. My mistake…go sit in that icy tree," Tahu said with relish.

"Okay! Okay! Okay! Okay! Okay! Okay! Okay! Okay!" Lewa giggled as he grabbed his twin air katana, placed them under his arms and soared into the nearby icy tree.

"Would anyone else like to interrupt me?" Kopaka asked furiously. "Good. This is

Ko-Kohilii. The only female Ko-matoran," Kopaka continued cautiously. Watching the look creep onto Tahu's tempered face.

"A girl in a guy's village?" Tahu roared with laughter.

"I knew he would do that," Kopaka said softly to Ko-Kohilii.

"Tahu, we told you about the legend of a new era. An era of unity. Where girls will live in a boys village in peace." Turaga Vakama told Tahu. Tahu raised one flaming red eyebrow.

"Why was I not informed?"

"You were," replied the brown Toa. "I was there." The brown one turned to Ko-Kohilii and smiled. He put out his large silvery-brown fist. She stood dumbfounded, not knowing what to do.

Kopaka didn't understand what he was doing either. Than it hit him like a boulder that Pohatu just kicked at him at full blast. An era of unity… Kopaka leaned over and whispered in her ear. Ko-Kohilii closed her hand into a fist and clunked it against his. Toa Pohatu seemed satisfied.

"This is Turaga Onewa. The Turaga of Po-Koro. And this is Hewkii," Pohatu motioned towards the brown matoran at his side. "He is the all-time top scorer at the sport of Kolhii and is one of the few Po-matoran strong enough to crush boulders with his head as well as his feet." When Toa Pohatu said this, Hewkii beamed.

And so, Ko-Kohilii met everyone. Toa Gali, Turaga Nokama and Hahli (the new chronicler) from Ga-Koro, the village of water. Toa Tahu, Turaga Vakama, and Jaller (the captain of the Ta-Koro guard) from Ta-Koro, the village of fire. They called Toa Lewa back. She met Toa Lewa, Turaga Matau, and Kongu (captain of the Le-Koro Gukko Bird Force) from Le-Koro, the village of air. She also met Toa Onua, Turaga Whenua and Onepu (captain of the Ussalry, the Onu-Koro defense force) from the village of earth, Onu-Koro. And last but not least she met Toa Takanuva, the Toa of light. Who also lived in Ta-Koro. They explained the sport of Kolhii. The rules, the players and the history of the game.

Ko-Kohilii was exhausted as they walked back to her hut with Matoro and Toa Kopaka.

"I'm tired, yet strangely happy from all the things I learned today." Ko-Kohilii said sleepily. Kopaka could do nothing but smile as she said this. He had a feeling that she would fit in just fine.


	4. Illusions?

Thanks for your reviews! I know I exaggerated Lewa a little bit, but whats writing a story without exaggerating a little, right? This is my best chapter so far. Read and Review please!

**Chapter 4: Illusions?**

When Matoro and Ko-Kohilii were safely back inside their huts, he made his way back to his own hut. Thinking to himself as he walked, and not exactly watching where he was walking when CRASH! He suddenly found himself sprawled on the snow and ice covered ground in a heap. He looked around for what he crashed into, and just noticed a heavy fog floating inches above the ground. And standing amongst the cloud, was one of the "matoran". It was hot pink and staring at him through a mask of mind control. It started to walk away. Kopaka lept to his feet, grabbed his ice blade and raced after it. 

"Wait!" he cried. The matoran paused and looked at Kopaka as he walked closer. "Who are you?" he asked cautiously. Still gripping his ice blade tightly in his hand. The matoran looked him in the eye.

"You will soon know," the matoran said in a high, girlish voice. Obviously it _was_ a girl. And she handed Kopaka a stone card, of which one word was engraved. "THE" it said. The matoran started to walk away.

"Wait! What does it mean?" Kopaka grabbed the matoran on the arm.

"You will soon know," she repeated. She looked into Kopaka's light, ice blue sorrowful eyes and vanished. Vaporized and floated away with the cloud. As soon as the matoran disappeared, so did the fog.

Strange, Kopaka thought. This isn't any dream because I am holding the stone card she gave me, Kopaka thought as he put his ice blade away and wandered back towards his hut. Still clutching the stone tightly in his hand.

Toa Tahu scowled as he entered the gates of Ta-Koro, followed closely by the Captain of the Guard. Walking through the heavy smog of the volcano, and standing infront of the pair was violet and hot pink matoran with a mask of translation, who wrote something on a slab of stone and then admired it.

"Captain of the Guard," Tahu whispered to Jaller who looked at Toa Tahu at the mention of his title. "Do you see that?" Tahu asked curiously. Jaller looked at what Tahu was talking about. Yes, Jaller saw it. Just like he could see the back of his hand. Jaller nodded. "Is it a Ta-Matoran?" Jaller shook his head. Just then the matoran noticed them. It dropped the slab and started to walk away.

"Stop! I command you to stop!" Tahu shouted after it. The matoran stopped in their tracks. Tahu and Jaller raced to catch up to it. "Who are you and to which village do you belong?" Tahu questioned. Jaller gripped his small, foldable spear tightly in his hand... just in case. From behind the mask of translation came a girls voice.

"You will soon know," she told him.

"What is this you were writing?" Tahu asked bending over to pick up the stone slab she was writing on, without bothering to look at it.

"You will soon know," she repeated and then vanished, as if nothing had happened. Jaller stared at the spot where the matoran stood just seconds before. Toa Tahu, on the other hand, was looking at the stone slab, which had one word on it: "TOA". Tahu clutched it tightly in his hand.

"Captain of the Guard..." Jaller turned back to Toa Tahu. "Resume your post." As Jaller hurried back to his duties, Tahu stared at the slab, which was held tightly in his fiery hands.

Gali sat at the edge of the dock thinking about what she had seen: A female Ko-matoran. Were the Turaga right about the beginning of a new era? Gali jumped her lower body into the water. She grabbed the edge of the dock so everything below her lower chest armor was swallowed by water. A curious Ruki fish nibbled at her foot. Gali shooed it away with a wave of her hand.

Gali went all the way underwater and then surfaced after wetting herself. Gali leapt back up onto the dock once again. She thought about what Tahu had said earlier that day. His voice echoed through her head.

"_Unity!? Ha! Never! If the eighth Toa did exist he could never bring unity between us two!"_

Gali sighed. Was Tahu right? Would him and Kopaka ever be united? It was getting late so Gali sat down and let the moonlight fall upon her shoulders. She took a deep breath and let herself relax. She felt herself rise slowly off the ground. She was relaxed enough to meditate. Gali could feel herself drifting away. Going deeper and deeper into her dreams. Falling into the blackness, walking into the shadows.

"_I have them all..."_ a voice said.

"Huh?" she heard herself say.

"_All six of them..." _the voice laughed. Gali felt herself walking. _"You will be next," _It whispered. A pair of large, almond shaped eyes appeared infront of her.

"Makuta!" She gasped.

"_I have them all," _he repeated. _"All six of them...And you will be next!" _he laughed and he reached out a long, black hand and grabbed her shoulder. Gali awoke with a start, breathing hard.

"I'm sorry. Did I disturb you Toa Gali?" said a boy's voice from behind her. Toa Gali stood up and turned around.

"Yes, you did. But it was a good thing that you did wake me. I was having the most horrific dream." She looked at the matoran. He was red and pink with purple hands. He was wearing a mask of speed.

"Are you a Ta-matoran?" she asked.

"No. Not a _Ta_-matoran." He answered.

"Then which village do you come from?"

"You will soon know," he said in a monotone voice.

"Okay then. Why have you come to Ga-Koro?"

"You will soon know," he told her again, and handed her a stone slab with a single word on it. "EIGHTH" was inscribed in the stone.

"What does it mean?" she asked him.

"Read it again," he said to her.

"EIGHTH," she read aloud. She looked at the matoran who nodded. "Yes, I know it says 'EIGHTH' , but that's all it says. What does it mean?" she asked again.

"You will soon know," he repeated once more. He walked off the dock and hovered there for a moment. He looked back at Gali and then vanished, becoming one with the mist that rose off of Gali's Bay. She looked at the stone that was a gift from a matoran that might as well be an illusion.

Hope you liked that chapter. Tell me what you think of it. Review please!


	5. The Final Clue

Thanks for reviewing you all!...And being so patient. I'm sure you understand that it's hard to write when your computer is packed in a box somewhere. If you can in your reviews, can you rate the story (1-5 stars) PLEASE!

**Chapter 5: The Final Clue**

Gali awoke the next morning remembering what happened the night before. She remembered the dream and the strange matoran. 

"Toa Gali?" a voice asked. Toa Gali turned to see Hahli, the new chronicler.

"Yes, Hahli?" Toa Gali asked her sister Ga-matoran.

"Do you know where Turaga Nokama is?" Hahli asked.

"I'm sorry Hahli. No I don't know where she is."

"It is okay. I just wanted to ask her something."

"Okay then...Hahli, could you send Amaia to me. I need her to do something for me."

"Yes, Toa Gali," Hahli said. And Hahli hurried off to find her friend Amaia. Minutes later Amaia arrived.

"Toa Gali...Why have I been requested?" Amaia asked.

"I need you to do me a favor. I need you to go to Le-Koro and find Toa Lewa. I want you to tell him that I need him to summon all of the other Toa. When you are finished telling him that, tell him to tell the others to meet at the Kini Nui."

"Yes, Toa Gali," Amaia said and then hurried off to find Toa Lewa.

Later that day, when Amaia finally got to Le-Koro, she found Toa Lewa sitting in a tree, humming to himself.

"Toa Lewa?" Amaia asked. Lewa stopped him humming and looked down at the little Ga-matoran.

"What brings you deepwood, wayfinder?" Lewa said.

"Toa Gali asks if you could summon all of the other Toa. Could you tell them to meet at the Kini?"

"Yes, I can. And I will be everquick about it too," Lewa laughed. And with a nod, he grabbed his twin air katana and shot to the sky. He was barely visible he was moving so fast. Amaia wandered through the trees wondering if Toa Lewa would get the order right. Because Toa Lewa had the tendency to mess things up.

Lewa's first stop was Ko-Koro. It was closest to where he had his brief conversation with Amaia. He flew until he came to the village square, where he found a very frantic Matoro talking to a very exhausted Ko-Kohilii, who was trying to confront Matoro.

"Mata Nui? Where has he gone? He's never been anywhere without me!" Matoro cried frantically.

"Matoro, it will be alright. I'm sure he's fine." Ko-Kohilii tried to reassure him. Toa Lewa walked up behind Matoro.

"What is wrong, young icebrother?" Lewa asked. Matoro jumped and spun around to face Lewa.

"TuragaNujuisgone!" Matoro gasped.

"Sorryoops, icebrother. I did not understand," Lewa said.

"He said Turaga Nuju is missing..." Ko-Kohilii told him.

"Mata Nui!" Lewa exclaimed.

"But I've been trying to tell him that Turaga Nuju is probably out for a walk in the snow. But we have not seen him all day. So he probably not out for a walk. Maybe he is out talking to one of the other Turaga," Ko-Kohilii said rubbing Matoro on the back.

"That is not possible. He needs me to interpret for him. Otherwise the other Turaga would not understand him," Matoro snapped.

"Oh, right," Ko-Kohilii sighed.

"He is not in Le-Koro though, I would know. That is not why I came highflying so everquick though. I need to wayfind brother Kopaka."

"You will find him in his hut," Ko-Kohilii said briskly and she returned to confronting Matoro.

"Thank you," Lewa said. _Those two would make such an adorable lovecouple. _Lewa thought happily. Lewa grabbed his katana and took to the skies to find Kopaka. Nearby Ko-Matoran stopped to watch.

When Lewa landed in front of Kopaka's hut, he found Kopaka pacing back and forth. He knocked on the wall. Kopaka turned to face the door and looked the Toa of air in the eyes. A fire burning brightly in the fireplace behind him.

"Lewa..." Kopaka spat.

"Do not get ill-tempered with me, brother. It is hardluck that your Turaga has gone deephiding," Lewa said sympathetically.

"Sorry..." muttered Kopaka.

"Sister Gali requests your presence at the Kini."

"Why?"

"I don't know."

"I understand," Kopaka said nodding his head slightly.

"I must wayfind the other Toa," Lewa said as he walked out the door.

"Than _wayfind_ you will," Kopaka muttered under his breath as he grabbed his pack. _Should I bring the stone? _Kopaka thought. _Yes, I will bring it. Maybe someone knows something. _Kopaka threw the stone into his pack and when he turned back to the door, Lewa had gone. _Lewa and his silent mysterious ways..._Kopaka chuckled.

Kopaka thought for a moment. He should bring somebody along. Yes, he should...the best pair he knew, Matoro and Ko-Kohilii. Kopaka hurried off to find them. When he found them they were still in the village square.

"Toa Kopaka..." Ko-Kohilii said as she bowed her head in respect. Matoro followed her lead.

"I request your company as I travel to the Kini."

"Oh, yes! I would love to see the Kini!" Ko-Kohilii exclaimed. "What's the Kini?"

"The great temple in the center of the island," Matoro explained. "I will go."

"Good," Kopaka said shortly. "Come we must go now. So far to go, so little time." And the three started to journey to the Kini Nui.

XXXX

"Oh, Yes! If sister Gali needs me. I will be there," Toa Onua told Lewa. "I should leave now if I want to get there in time." Onua stopped a nearby Onu-Matoran. "Have you seen Turaga Whenua?" Onua asked.

"No...I have not seen him, Toa Onua...sorry," the matoran replied.

"If you do see him, could you tell him that I have left for the Kini?"

"Yes, sir!" the matoran saluted and hurried back into the mining tunnel.

"Goodbye, Lewa. See you at the Kini," Onua shouted over his shoulder as he hurried into one of the tunnels.

XXXX

Lewa was flying over Po-Wahi when he saw a figure running extremely fast. Lewa flew lower and saw that it was Pohatu. Lewa came to a stop a few hundred feet from Pohatu. Pohatu saw him and stopped himself.

"Yes, Lewa? What brings you to Po-Wahi."

"Sister Gali requests your presence at the Kini," Lewa recited.

"That is where I am headed," Pohatu said.

"Have you already been informed?" Lewa asked.

"No," said Pohatu. "I am searching for Turaga Onewa. The matoran said he left to go somewhere...They have not seen him all day."

"I see. Keep going, brother of stone. You will find sister Gali waiting for you. She has summoned all of the Toa for a meeting." Lewa watched Pohatu activate his mask of speed and speed off into the horizon.

XXXX

"Toa Tahu, Toa Lewa is here to see you and Toa Takanuva," one of the Ta-Koran guards told Toa Tahu.

"Go get Takanuva," Tahu commanded. "I will go see Lewa." The guard hurried off in one direction while the Toa of Fire in another. He found Lewa waiting by the gates. "Lewa...What brings you to Ta-Koro?" Tahu commanded.

"I will wait for brother Takanuva..." said Lewa stubbornly. Just then Takanuva came around a corner.

"You are lucky you did not have to wait long. Little _Takua _here has been know to dawdle," Tahu joked. Takanuva glared and cursed under his breath.

"Toa Lewa," Takanuva said. "What brings you here?"

"You are a matoran no more...call me brother Lewa," Lewa chuckled. "I have come here to tell you that sister Gali would like to meet you at the Kini."

"And..?" Tahu asked impatiently.

"I don't know the reason," Lewa said. "I heard from one of her matoran."

"I see," Tahu said. He turned to Takanuva. "Find Jaller. Tell him to come with us."

"Yes, Tahu. Um...where should I meet you?" Takanuva questioned.

"Right back here," Tahu responded. And Tahu raced off to his hut. "I should bring the stone," he told himself. "Maybe someone knows something about it..." Tahu reached his hut, grabbed the stone and put it in his pack. He was racing back to the gate when another guard stopped him.

"Excuse me Toa Tahu, have you seen the Turaga?" He asked.

"No," Toa Tahu replied. "Sorry. He probably is off talking to one of the other Turaga, Why?"

"One of the gears is jammed...we can't close the gate."

"See to that it's fixed," Tahu said as the matoran started walking away.

"I will!" he called over his shoulder. When Tahu got to the entrance, Jaller and Takanuva were waiting patiently for him.

"Captain of the Guard, have you seen the Turaga?"

"No, I have not seen him since we met Ko-Kohilii."

"Who?"

"The female Ko-matoran," Jaller explained. _And boy she is fine! Not as good-looking as Hahli though._ Jaller thought merrily.

"I see. We had better get going," Tahu told them. "Come." Tahu led the way the way out of Ta-Koro and in the direction of the Kini Nui.

XXXX

When Kopaka and his two companions arrived at the Kini Nui, they found Gali meditating peacefully.

"Gali?" Kopaka said softly as he touched her on the shoulder. Gali slowly opened her eyes.

"Kopaka, Matoro, Ko-Kohilii...good to see that you have come on such short notice. I expect the others will be arriving soon." Almost a minute after Gali spoke the line, Lewa appeared. He soared around the temple once and then landed on the ground near the four. Shortly after, Pohatu came running into the area. Followed by Tahu, Jaller and Takanuva. Onua popped up from underneath the soil very shortly after Tahu and his group arrived.

"Good to see you all are here," Gali said to the crowd. Tahu coughed something under his breath which sounded a lot like, 'you wish'. Gali shot him a look at, Tahu who instantly put on his innocent face. "As I was saying, I have called you are together...because of the this." Gali pulled something out a slab of stone from behind her back. Tahu and Kopaka both gasped.

"What?" Pohatu asked. Kopaka and Tahu reached into their packs and held up similar slabs.

"Does anyone else have one?" the Toa of Fire asked. The other Toa shook their heads.

"Does your stone have any writing or symbol on yours?" Gali asked.

"Yes," Tahu said. "Mine has the "TOA" on it."

"Mine has the word "THE" on it," Kopaka told them.

"EIGHTH," Gali said in a one word sentence.

"Hmmmmmmmmm..." Onua thought out loud.

"What is it, Onua?" Takanuva asked.

"The eighth Toa..." he said. "If you string them together in the correct order, they word out 'the eighth Toa."

"He's right..." Kopaka muttered. For the first time, he actually took the time to study the stone carefully. The edges were rounded off in a strange pattern, as if a puzzle piece. "I've got it! Each slab of stone is a piece of a puzzle. If we put them together, they will word out 'the eighth Toa', but maybe more..."

"Good thinking, Toa of cool breezes. I think..." Tahu retorted.

"How did you get these?" Gali interrupted.

"A strange matoran gave it to Toa Tahu," Jaller told them.

"Yes, me too," Gali and Kopaka said in unison.

"Best give it a try...putting the pieces together, I mean," Tahu said.

"Agreed," Gali said. Kopaka just nodded. Kopaka laid his stone down on the ground in the center of the Kini. Gali fit her piece onto Kopaka's slab and Tahu put his next to hers. A soon as the pieces were connected, the cracks in the now completed puzzle, glowed white hot and seemed to melt together. When the white hot lines disappeared, the stones were now a single stone. Which shone in the sun, as if it had been polished. Ko-Kohilii grabbed it from the center of the Kini. Onua was looking curiously at it.

"Let me see that, Ko-Kohilii," Onua said. He took it from her. He ran his black fingers over the polished surface. He ran his fingers over the front of the stone and then flipped it over. Nothing.

"Something is different about this stone." Onua kept the back of the stone face-up. He closed his eyes and concentrated hard on something.

"Onua..." Takanuva's voice rang through his thoughts. Onua opened his eyes. The stone started to vibrate and again, the white hot lines began to burn something into the stone. The stone became very hot and Onua dropped it with a yelp. When it cooled, Onua picked it up. He read the message inscribed on the back:

_In the land,_

_Where the winter wind blows,_

_Anger and hatred_

_Will surely show._

_Then one amongst them all,_

_Will help them realize_

_The similarities that they have_

_Inside. _

And on the bottom of the stone was an arrow. Not one to point in any direction of anything, but one that was the final clue.


	6. The Girl With a Heart on Her Head

Thanks for your reviews! There is a new character in this chapter...if the name sounds familiar, it was the first name that came to mind, just to let you know.

**Chapter 6: The Heart on a Girl's Head**

"_In the land where the winter wind blows, anger and hatred will surely show_," Tahu read.

"Even to me this makes no sense," Onua said with a frown. "Well, I know what it means, but not what it _really _means...understand?" The other Toa nodded.

"In Ko-Koro anger and hatred will surely show. There has always been anger and hatred between Kopaka and I," Tahu spat. "_Then one amongst them all_...That must be Gali, but she has never helped to do anything to improve," Tahu said. Gali just glared. The look in her eyes did the talking. "This meeting was a waste of our time. Come on Jaller, we have more important buissness to see to."

"We do?" Jaller asked.

"Just come one." Jaller shrugged and and Tahu and Jaller walked away.

"Strange. None of us, not even Onua knew what this riddle meant. This meeting was a waste of time, just like Tahu said," Gali sighed.

"No, it wasn't," Ko-Kohilii reassured.

"It wasn't? What have we found out?" Matoro asked.

"We found out that the three stones worded out 'the eighth Toa' and that the riddle..." Ko-Kohilii picked up the stone. "...tells us that someone is going to help someone to find similarities between themselves and someone else," she finished.

"She is right," Onua thought out loud. "Why didn't I think of that?" he mumbled.

"The hour is late..." Lewa said looking at the sun. "I must go." Lewa nodded and shot into the sky, flying south-west into the setting sun, that was in the direction of Le-Koro.

"Yes, I will be wanted," Onua said as he climbed into the hole that he came through.

"Hey! Kolhii head," Takanuva turned towards the sound. It was Jaller. " Toa Tahu wants you to come also," Jaller called. Takanuva sighed and shrugged and followed Jaller. Pohatu laughed and activated his Konohi Kakama Nuva and sped off into the horizon.

Kopaka, Ko-Kohilii, Matoro and Gali bid their goodbyes and headed off towards their Koro.

Kopaka hung back and thought to himself while Matoro and Ko-Kohilii ran ahead and threw balls of snow at each other. They both were giggling and laughing loudly. And least somebody was carefree.

Many questions ran through Kopaka's mind. What did the riddle mean? Yes, Ko-Kohilii was correct about some of the riddle. But Kopaka felt that something about the riddle was missing. And what did the arrow mean? That was the thing that puzzled him the most.

The sky had grown dark and the stars shone brightly in the black Ko-Wahi sky. Like pin points of light poked through a black sheet of seaweed canvas from Ga-Koro. The moon was shining brightly also, reflecting on the sparkling snow of Ko-Wahi.

Matoro and Ko-Kohilii had run far ahead. Their footsteps left a trail leading off in the direction of Ko-Koro. And leading off to the right was another set of footstep, spaced close together and leading off towards a small range of hills. Kopaka, who was curious, headed off in the direction the footsteps were leading him in. He followed the the trail for about one mile until he found a matoran...a purple and pink matoran with a blue Konohi Hau.

"Toa Kopaka," the matoran said. "My name is Enai. I am one of the..." Enai stopped when she saw that he was not paying attention. He was staring at an object beyond her. Kopaka started walking towards it. Enai mumbled something under her breath and dissapeared.

When Kopaka got to the object, he gasped. There was a slim, tall, purple and hot pink figure sprawled on the ground. Kopaka turned around to ask Enai about it but she had gone, dissapeared, vanished like all the others. Kopaka turned back to the figure and took a good look at the figure. Judging by the color, he assumed it was a female. Next to _her _was a...Konohi mask? _The eighth Toa?_ Kopaka thought. _No, she isn't_. _She couldn't be. _Kopaka picked up the "Konohi mask" and ran his fingers over the hard gray, cold, metal surface of the mask. It had the shape and style of a mask of a mask of strength...well, the one Onua wore as a young Toa. There were only a few differences: Instead of the four slits on the left and right side of the mask, there were three. And instead of the three slits at the top of the mask there was a heart.

On her back there was an arrow. One that matched the one on the back of the stone. The arrow was most likely her weapon. A strong piece of leather strapped the arrow to her back. Her breathing was slow and relaxed. Kopaka carefully her up and let her relax in his arms, making sure she didn't wake. One hand under her legs near the knees and the other hand under her arms. Holding her in his arms he carefully walked to his hut in the silent Ko-Koro.

When Kopaka got to his hut, he laid her down on his bed, face up. He decided he should put the Konohi mask on it. He drew his blade, just in case. The laid the Konohi mask on her face. When it was on, her face face glowed and the metal mask turned purple. She stirred in Kopaka's bed. Awakening from a peaceful sleep. She opened her eyes and looked startled to see some stranger with a weapon drawn, looking at herself.

"Uh, hello. I'm Toa Eli...I think" She said. "I am the Toa of Love," She introduced. Why didn't he think of it before...well, he did. But the pink and purple body, the riddle, the arrow, the heart on the girl's head...It all fit.

Eli stood up. She had a slim purple and pink body with a puple mask. Her mask went beautifully with her _dark blue_ eyes. Kopaka stood there with nothing to say. He was awestruck by her beauty.

"I'm ..." Eli held up a hand to silence him. She looked at him carefully, taking in every detail.

"You are Toa Kopaka, the spirit of ice." Kopaka nodded. "And the others are Tahu, element fire. Gali, water. Onua, earth. Pohatu, stone. Lewa, air and Takanuva, light," she took a breath. "The Turaga are Vakama, fire. Nokama, water. Whenua, earth. Onewa, the referee, stone. Matau, air and Nuju, ice." Kopaka looked at her stunned, and virtually impressed.

"For a new Toa, you know a lot," Kopaka laughed. She smiled in appreciation.

"The villages are Ta-Koro, Ga-Koro, Onu-Koro, Po-Koro, Le-Koro, Ko-Koro and El-Koro. The..."

"El-Koro?" Kopaka asked confused yet curious. He was eyeing her and memorizing every line and curve.

"El-Koro, the village of love. Located in Ko-Wahi...due three miles south of Ko-Koro. The village itself is in a very large cave." Kopaka gaped at her. Another Koro in Ko-Wahi. That's why he had seen all those matoran wandering about Ko-Wahi.

"I have two questions, if you don't mind." Eli nodded her approval. "The matoran are called El-Matoran, and how do you know all about Mata Nui when you did not exist until about just now?" Kopaka asked.

"Accually, to answer your first question," she said softly. Kopaka had a surprised look on his face. "The matoran are called Eli-Matoran. And to answer your second question...I know all of this because of a dream I had. It told me who everyone one was, the traditions, the games, the legends and such," she smiled. Kopaka noticed that she was starting to not be in focus with the world around her.

"Do you want to sleep some more?" Kopaka asked sypathetically, feeling sorry for waking her up.

"Yeah. Do you mind if I stay here for the night?" she asked. Kopaka shook his head.

"You can stay," he said as she relaxed on his bed. Kopaka had to go see if Matoro and Ko-Kohilii had gotten to their huts. He was walking ou the door when he turned and took another look at the girl with a heart on her head.


	7. The Honest Truth

I don't know how I manage to write these long chapters...(Laughs). Thanks for the reviews!  
  
**Chapter 7: The Honest Truth**  
  
Lewa had been searching for Turaga Matau for a while the next morning. He finally found him talking to Kungu.

"Kungu, would you mind if I had a little talktime with the Turaga...alone?" Lewa asked.

"No, I would not mind," Kungu replied and hurried off into the east.

"Turaga Matau...Gali, Kopaka, and Tahu all got a stone with a single word on it. Together the three stones worded out 'the eighth Toa." Lewa waited for Matau's reaction. He did nothing, but after a long silence he spoke.

"Yes, Lewa. On the back of the stone, was there a riddle?"

"Yes. You know about this?" Lewa asked.

"It was in many legends and stories," he answered thoughtfully.

"Talk to me," Lewa said

"You know about the legend of the eighth Toa, correct?" he said. Lewa nodded in reply. "The eighth Toa, the Toa of love, is going to be different from all of the other Toa and yourself," Matau continued.

"In what way?"

"_She _is going to be a friend not a sister."

"So that means..?" Lewa asked.

"It means that..."

"Toa Lewa? I don't mean to interrupt but can I ask you something?" a matoran asked walking over to Lewa.

"This will only take a minute, right?" Lewa said. The matoran nodded. Lewa tended to the matoran.

Matau waited patiently for Lewa. He watched the other matoran run about the canopy of Le-Koro. What he didn't see was the figure that shot at him and grabbed him.

Lewa felt a brush of air behind on his back and heard a rush behind him. He turned an what he saw made his heartlight flicker for a moment. Matau was gone and his staff of power was shattered, useless. "Turaga Matau!" Lewa cried. His voice was quieted by the jungle leaves. Lewa dropped to his knees and cursed. He stabbed his an air Katana into the jungle soil. He stood up and pulled it out of the soil. He then placed it underneath his arms, along with the other one, and flew to Ko-Koro. When he got to Ko-Koro, he found Kopaka talking to Matoro.

"Toa Lewa..." Matoro said bowing his head.

"Lewa?" Kopaka said. "Do you bring news to Ko-Koro, or..."

"Why else would I have gone highflying so everquick, Kopaka," Lewa snapped. Kopaka looked like he had just been slapped in the face. Lewa had never used that tone with him.

"Why the attitude, Lewa?" Kopaka said coldly.

"Matau is gone," Lewa said sadly. "I was talking to him and I turned around for a momentsecond and when I turned back around he was gone and his staff was crushed."

"What?!" Kopaka cried.

"First Turaga Nuju..." Matoro said quietly looking down at the ground.

"And now this..." Kopaka finished. "Have you heard word form any of the others?" Kopaka questioned.

"No, not yet. I will go now," Lewa answered.

"That will not be necessary," Eli said appearing out of nowhere. Lewa turned and his eyes grew wide when he saw her. She was...beautiful.

"Who..?" Lewa started. Matoro looked awestruck.

"Eli...Toa of love," she answered.

"The prophecies were right?" He asked turning to Kopaka. Kopaka just smiled. "I'm...I'm..." Lewa stuttered.

"Toa Lewa, spirit of air, protector of Le-Koro," she finished for him. "But that is not important right now. Your Turaga is missing...and so is everyone else's," she said quietly.

"How do you know?" Matoro asked.

"I just do. I'd rather not get into details," she said.

"Did you have a good sleep?" Kopaka asked.

_This is not the time, Kopaka._ Eli thought bitterly. "No," she said. "That's how I knew that the Turaga were gone. It was in a dream that I had."

"What should I do?" Lewa asked.

"Contact the others. Tell them to meet at the Kini Nui," she said. Kopaka nodded in agreement.

"Best be going to Ta-Koro," Lewa said. "See you soon, Eli." Lewa did a bunch of flips and then flew in the direction of Ta-Koro.

"Showoff..." Kopaka mumbled. "We'd better get going if we want to get there on time." Kopaka started to walk. And when Eli did not follow, he turned. "Eli?" Kopaka asked. Eli was busy admiring her weapon. She took it apart and it became two pieces. She held each end out at her sides. "Eli, what are you doing?"

"You will soon know," she answered. She concentrated hard on something and then shot into the air just like Lewa could do.

"Eli! You can fly!" Kopaka cried with excitement. Eli land on the ground next to him. The end of her arrow glowing rainbow colors. White, hot pink, red, orange, yellow, green, blue, indigo, violet and black.

"That's not all I can do," she said slyly. She put the arrow back together and she made a small sun and it melted the ice on a nearby tree. And with a wave of her hand it grew leaves. With another wave of her hand, the sun vanished. She then touched the tree with the end of her arrow and it froze over, just as it had been before she melted the ice. "I have all of the elemental powers..._including_ light," she said proudly. Kopaka was awestruck once more. "But those elemental powers are not as strong as Tahu's, or Gali's, or Takanuva's, or yours, or anyone else's."

"You can fly us to the Kini!" Kopaka said.

"As I said, my powers are not as strong. I can only fly for a short distance at a time."

"Oh, yeah...right," Kopaka muttered.

"We'd better get going," Eli said quietly, feeling sorry for disappointing him. Kopaka started to walk, and this time Eli followed.

Later that day when they were approaching the Kini Nui, Kopaka spotted Tahu leaning against the Kini's Suva.

"No!" Kopaka shouted softly when Kopaka spotted him. He pulled Eli behind a nearby bush that was on the outskirts of the forest near the clearing, rustling the leaves. Tahu heard the leaves rustle. He spun around, eyes narrowed into slits and magma swords drawn. The tips of his swords glowing red hot. He was not ready to be ambushed.

"What!?" Eli cried softly, sounding alarmed.

"Tahu..." Kopaka growled.

"Just Tahu?" Eli asked raising an eyebrow. She started to stand up but Kopaka pushed her back down.

"Wait here..." Kopaka whispered. He slowly reached for his ice blade. When he had it in his hand, it glowed a bright, ice blue.

"What..?" Eli started, sounding worried, but Kopaka held up a hand to silence her. He spun the blade around three times and sent a thin, sharp, sheet of ice straight at Tahu. Tahu turned just as the ice whizzed by his face. Just missing him by millimeters. Tahu jumped back startled. Kopaka stepped out from the shadows of the trees.

"What did you do that for?" Tahu asked angrily, shaking with rage. Still gripping his swords tightly.

"Something scared me..." Kopaka said thoughtfully. "...it was your face," he retorted.

XXXX 

Eli listened to their argument from behind the bush. Tahu would scream something at Kopaka and Kopaka would make an occasional grunt or snort or say a short sentence. But mostly Kopaka listened to Tahu make a fool of himself. Listening to them argue was making her sick. She climbed out from behind the bushes and stood up. When Tahu saw her, he instantly shut up. His eyes darted to Kopaka who just stood there. Tahu circled her with a happy gleam in his eyes.

"Who is this..._natural_ beauty," Tahu asked Eli.

"Oh, yeah. Her. That's..." Kopaka started.

"Eli. Love," she finished. Tahu's eyes widened just like Lewa's did. Eli just smiled.

"She's with me," Kopaka said. The gleam in Tahu's eyes vanished.

"The eighth Toa..?" Tahu said.

"Yeah. _I _found her last night in the snow."

"Did you now?" Tahu said, feeling the least bit interested. Kopaka opened his mouth to say something but Lewa dropped to the ground before Kopaka could do so.

"Tahu...I see you have met Eli," Lewa laughed. Tahu nodded.

"Well, I hope we will get to be _very_ close friends," Tahu concluded inching closer. She took a step away from him. She felt this was leading somewhere she didn't want it to go. Kopaka noticed the look in her eyes. His eyes narrowed.

"I'd appreciate it if you backed away from her, Tahu," Kopaka snapped. Tahu was ready to put up another fight when a noise behind them changed the subject for a few moments.

"Pohatu!" Tahu exclaimed.

"Tahu, Lewa, Kopaka! What brings me to the Kini once more? This is the second time in twenty-four hours.

"There are two things..." Kopaka said.

"Shouldn't we wait for Onua, Takanuva and Gali?" Tahu asked,

"Yes...That would be a good idea," Pohatu said, swiping a curious look at Eli, who was barely visible behind Kopaka, Tahu and Lewa. Takanuva appeared a few minutes later and followed by Onua and Gali.

"Brothers..." Gali said, motioning towards them .

"Good to see you all again," Onua chuckled.

"Can you tell us why we all are here again?" Gali asked.

"On account of two things," Kopaka told them.

"Matau has been kidnapped," Lewa said sadly.

"Speaking of Turaga Matau being kidnapped, I have not seen Turaga Onewa," Pohatu cut in.

"Nor Nokama," Gali told the group.

"Vakama has not been seen around," Takanuva said.

"Nor Nuju in Ko-Koro," Eli commented stepping out from behind Tahu and Kopaka. Onua and Pohatu's jaws dropped and Takanuva and Gali just stared. "None of your Turaga are in their villages or anyone else's. They all have been kidnapped."

"Is she the eighth Toa?" Pohatu asked.

"Must be," Takanuva answered.

"Eli...the Toa of love," she introduced herself. Bumping fists with Onua, Pohatu, Takanuva and Gali.

"P-P-Pleasure t-to m-meet you," Pohatu stuttered. She winked at Pohatu, Onua and Takanuva. The three practically fainted.

"That is not important now. Your Turaga are in trouble and we have to find them," Eli told them.

"Do you know where they are?" Kopaka asked.

"No...I'm still waiting for that dream," she whispered to him. Kopaka nodded. "No, I don't know where they are," she honestly told the group. "And that is the honest truth."


	8. Darkest of Dark

2nd Chapter typed in one day! WOW! I'm amazed at myself! This chapter has a 'word' in it. But if I didn't use it, I couldn't have written this chapter. And if I didn't write this chapter, you wouldn't have the rest of the story! Enjoy!

**Chapter** **8: Darkest of Dark**

Makuta looked at his prisoners. They were unconscious in the chamber of which they were chained. He could not see the pain an horror on their faces. Even though he knew they knew that they were in the hands of Hell itself. He smiled to himself and left the chamber. He walked over to a small pool of liquid protodermis.

"I want to see the eighth Toa!" Makuta commanded. There was a ripple in the liquid and inside the pool was Eli. She was standing next to Toa Kopaka and Toa Tahu. A smile crossed Makuta's pitch-black face. At last, a weakness! She was now telling Toa Pohatu something. _The eighth Toa will not be beaten so easily..._ Makuta thought to himself. He knew her weakness, but it was also her power. Makuta thought for a moment. He turned to the gateway of which, his brother, Mata Nui, still remained trapped. Even after Takanuva had tried to free him, but Takanuva had failed to free Mata Nui.

Makuta turned his thoughts back to the pool of protodermis. The eighth Toa must be rid of, but how? _Hmmm..._he thought. _Her weakness is her power. Or otherwise she is weakened by her power. _Makuta smiled again. He had a plan.

"Turahk!" Makuta called. A hissing red figure bounded to Makuta's side. "Get me number eight and number two...I need to speak with them. The red figure hissed again and ran off into the shadows. A few seconds later, two other figures emerged and stood before Makuta.

"Yes, Master?" one asked.

"Why are we here?' the other said.

"It has been so long since I have been able to see anything but the blackness of your lair. I need to see, I have changed, Master, literally..." the first one told Makuta. Makuta ignored the first one. Makuta turned to the second figure.

"I need you..." he told the second figure. "To go on a mission." The second figure remained quiet, listening to Makuta. Makuta whispered something to it. The first figure remaining silent.

"Indeed," the second said and hurried out of the room. Makuta stared and smiled, watching the figure run into the shadows. He was back. Back in power.


	9. A Vision Again

Feline Freak: To answer your question about her weakness and strenghths...I CAN'T TELL YOU...HAHAHA! Just keep reading and you will find out. Although the answer comes towards the end. And also...it might be a new bad guy it might not.  
  
**Chapter 9: A Vision Again**

After the Toa, including Eli, had bid their goodbyes and headed back to their Koro, only Gali remained at the Kini.

"I need to gather my thoughts," Gali said to herself. "To recall all that has happened in the past few days." She sat down in the center of the Kini Nui and closed her eyes, trying to relax.

"I have them all..." a voice laughed. "I know you do," she heard herself say. Was she dreaming? Or was it real? 

"_I know you know I have them all. I have them here with me...in my lair...chained...useless." _The voice laughed again. And the large almond shaped eyes of Makuta appeared before her.

"You filthy..." Gali snarled.

"_Toa of water...not you, nor any of your brothers...or friends can defeat me,"_ he said softly.

"You know!?" Gali cried angrily.

"Oh course I know!" he laughed.

"But how?" she asked.

"I _always_ know," Makuta said. _It's hard not to, _Makuta thought. Makuta stopped. Footsteps could be heard coming closer. Makuta's eyes faded and he was gone. Gali opened her eyes. So it was a dream...or was Makuta actually speaking with her.

"Gali?" Kopaka's voice came from behind her. Gali turned. Kopaka stood there with Eli at his side. Both covered in shadow. It had grown dark while she had been "dreaming". Kopaka looked her in the eye. "What are you still doing here?"

"I'd like to ask you the same question," Gali said.

"Uh...um...er...I was just showing her the way from her village to the other villages and here from her village. Speaking of your village, I haven't seen it yet," Kopaka said. He looked to Eli who nodded slightly.

"Sure..." Gali said rolling her eyes.

"Gali...are you feeling okay?" Eli asked randomly, speaking up.

"Yes...why?"

"Kopaka and I couldn't help but notice that you were talking to someone...in your sleep."

"I was dreaming...I think," Gali said quietly.

"You were saying things like 'you filthy' or 'you know?'..." Eli said.

"Is there something you'd like to tell me?" Kopaka said softly kneeling down and putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Gali..." 

"Huh?" Gali whispered.

"Is there something..." Kopaka started. Gali held up a hand to silence him.

"I heard you...but something else." Kopaka and Eli looked at each other, worried looks on their faces. "Yes, there is something I would like to..."

"Gali..." 

"What?" Gali whispered again.

"What, what?" Kopaka asked with a hint of impatience in his voice.

"I heard the noise again. It's a voice...can't you hear it?" Eli and Kopaka shook their heads.

"Gali, are you sure you're alright?" Eli asked worried.

"Yes...I'm fine," Gali said. "I need to tell you that..."

"Gali...You will not tell anyone of our meeting...NO ONE!" 

"No!" Gali cried.

"What!?" Kopaka said angrily.

"Must..."

"You must not..." 

"I-I m-must!" Gali struggled with the words.

"You must, what?" Eli asked frantically.

"M-m-must t-tell..."

"You must not tell...you know too much...I must keep your silence...and the Turaga!" 

"Kopaka...E-Eli...I need t-to..." Gali started but never finished. She collapsed at their feet.

"Gali!?" Eli and Kopaka cried in unison. Eli ran beside her and Kopaka.

"She's breathing," Kopaka said with a sigh of relief. "Eli, get the other Toa. Tell them it's an emergency. Tell them Gali needs help. Tell them to meet here again," Kopaka told her. Eli gave a quick nod and hurried off in the direction of Ta-Koro.

XXXX

The gateway of Ta-Koro grew closer with every running step Eli took. One of the Ta-Koran guards spotted her.

"The Toa of love approaches! The Toa of love approaches!" The guard told the Captain of the Guard something. Jaller hurried to the gate to greet her while another guard went to find Tahu. The gate was opened and Jaller was eager to see what the eighth Toa looked like. Tahu had been talking non-stop about her since he got back from the Kini. When Jaller saw her, he knew what the word beautiful _really _meant.

"Hi...I'm..." Jaller started proudly. Eli ran right passed him and darted around a corner. She was still running, sweeping her eyes from side to side and not exactly watching were she was going. She turned another corner and CRASH! She ran right into a Toa Tahu, knocking him backwards.

"Watch were you go, you lowly..." Tahu said angrily standing up and brushing himself off. He looked up. "Eli?" Tahu said embarrassed. He rubbed the back of his head.

"As you were saying..?" Eli said smirking.

"Uh...never mind," he said quickly. "Come to bring me to the Kini once more?" Tahu asked grinning.

"Precisely," she glared. Tahu's grin vanished from his face.

"What's the reason this time? This is the third time in three days...for me."

"Let's just say it's an emergency. Something has happened to Gali. We don't know what. She just collapsed at our feet."

"Our feet?" Tahu asked curiously with a hint of anger in his voice.

_Should I tell him? _Eli thought. "I meant _my _feet..." Eli said quickly.

"I see," Tahu said quietly. "Was she using mystic waters for any reason? She collapsed when she used it on me...or at least that what Kopaka said," he said changing the subject.

"No. She did not use mystic waters or not that I know of. She was acting very strange. She was struggling with words and she said that she heard something...a voice to be exact," Eli pointed out. Tahu said nothing and something caught his eye. His eyes focused on a break in the heavy smog, of which some stars could be seen.

"There are eight stars..." he whispered.

"Huh?"

"Eli, come here," Tahu said sweetly taking her by the hand. She was surprised by his tone. He pulled her next to him. "See those stars?" Tahu said pointing through the clouds.

"Yes," she replied.

"Each one of those stars stands for one of the Toa," he said. The stars were shining the same light, all except for three of them. "See the brightest one..?"

"Yes," she said again.

"That star is yours...It belongs to you. You are the newest Toa so that is the newest star. The second brightest one is Takanuva's," Tahu continued.

"That one is so faint...why?" Eli asked pointing out the faintest of the stars. Tahu did not say anything for a few long moments. He did not need to. Eli figured it out on her own.

"That's Gali's star, isn't it Tahu?" Eli said quietly. Tahu sighed.

"Yes, Eli...It _is _Gali's star," Tahu said.

"If it gets brighter, she gets stronger..." Eli suggested.

"And fainter if weaker," Tahu finished. They stared at the stars for a moment. He reached for her hand but she pulled away before he could do so, but not purposely. Disappointed, Tahu asked,

"Is there something else?"

"I need to get the other Toa. It would be a big help if you got Onua and Pohatu. I'll get Lewa," Eli said. Tahu smiled.

_Anything for you, **sweetheart.**_"Sure. Uh, before you go, I just wanted to say, how about a Kolhii match sometime? One on one," Tahu asked shyly.

"I'd like that," Eli smiled. "I think I'd really like that." Eli winked at him and ran off in the direction from which she came. Tahu leaned against a nearby wall and watched her go.

"Girls..." he laughed and headed off towards Onu-Koro.


	10. The Voices

**Nightbug08:** (Laughs) I won't kill Gali. 

**Feline Freak:** Yes, I have read the book about three or four times and I'm thirteen! My brother got me hooked. You asked what mystic waters was so here is the definition: The power that Gali has that has the ability to heal a matoran (or Toa in this case). It is a glowing ball and it uses a lot of energy. If you saw the first Bionicle movie, Gali was using 'mystic waters' to heal Tahu after the Rahkshi scratched him. And if you watch carefully, you will see that after she uses mystic waters, that she turns pale and falls backward. That's where Kopaka catches her and says,

"You did all you could."

**Darknightofspira:** Only one review is needed…

_I'm so sorry I couldn't update sooner, been REALLY busy lately, lots of school work, my Bat Mitzvah (I'm half Jewish), I made the school musical (which was **Seussical the Musical**)so I had play rehearsals, orchestra rehearsals, tons of homework…SORRY I COULDN'T UPDATE SOONER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! _

**Chapter 10: The Voices**

The Toa had all gathered at the Kini, with worried looks on their faces. Takanuva, who had been left in Ta-Koro, was at the Kini only because of Jaller's information. Jaller told him where Tahu had gone, leaving Takanuva in Ta-Koro unaware.

"Why are we here _again_?" Takanuva snapped.

"You might want to watch your attitude," said Tahu quietly. Tahu, Eli, Kopaka and Lewa stood in a line in front of Pohatu, Onua and Takanuva.

"Yes, lightbrother," Lewa said. "No time for anger-fighting." Kopaka and Eli parted, and there was Gali laying on the ground unconcious. No one knew if she was "sleeping" peacefully or not.

"Feeling sorry yet?" Tahu asked. Takanuva lowered his eyes to the ground, feeling embarrassed and angry at himself for acting so rude.

"How did it happen?" Pohatu questioned.

"We don't know," Eli said. "She just collapsed in front of me and Kopaka. She was…"

"You and Kopaka?!" Tahu flared, flared, feeling his temper rising. "You said it was just you! You lied?" By now everyone's were on Eli.

"Yes, I did. You know why? I knew how you would react," Eli said angrily. "But this is not the time. Your sister is not mentally here with us at the moment…and if she _was_, we would not be fighting like this." Tahu had nothing to say to that comment, so for once he remained quiet. "If you wish to fight, fine by me. We'll just have to do it some other time."

"Okay alright! I'm sorry. I admit it. I'm sorry. It was wrong to yell at you," Tahu said. The other Toa smiled. She had done what none of them had ever accomplished: Get Tahu to apologize. Eli looked satisfied.

"As I was saying, she just collapsed and she was trying to tell us something. She was struggling with word with words and telling us she heard a voice." The other Toa had the same look on their faces that she and Kopaka had wore when Gali told them she told them that she heard a voice.

"Did she have a krana on her?" Lewa asked.

"No…" Eli said.

"I heard voices inside my head when I was being controlled by the bohrok." Lewa pointed out. The other Toa exchanged glances.

"She's not wearing a krana now at least," Tahu said looking over his shoulder, checking to make sure. She wasn't wearing a krana.

"When I was being controlled, there were voices inside my head…"

Cleanitallcleanitallmustbecleanedallovstaclesmustberemovedyouareanobstacleremoveyourselfcleanitallcleanitallcleanitall…

"Huh?" Lewa said sounding alarmed. "As you were saying…" Tahu said. 

"No…Quiet for a moment-second." Lewa paused, listening hard for something.

Cleanitallcleanitallmustbecleanedallovstaclesmustberemovedyouareanobstacleremoveyourselfcleanitallcleanitallcleanitall…

"Oh no!" Lewa cried.

"What?" Pohatu asked.

"Bohrok…" Lewa mouthed.

"What?" Pohatu asked again.

"Bohrok…more of them awake…" Lewa said fearfully.

"How do you know?" Onua asked worried.

"I hear them, in my head!" Lewa was frantic now. "I'm not wearing a krana. I hear them. I'm still being controlled." Lewa dropped to his knees and was struggling to decide between doing something or not doing something. SPLASH! Eli threw some water at Lewa. He jumped up and raced over to Eli. But Kopaka was quicker than him. He had his ice blade drawn and it was glowing before Lewa was even on his feet.

"_Back off!_" Kopaka snapped speaking for the first time.

"I just wanted to say thank you. It was not real. Just a thought-memory was just enough to bring back the reality of it," Lewa sighed with relief. Eli raised an eyebrow and smiled grimly.

"Sorry Lewa…" Kopaka muttered.

"It's okay, icebrother," Lewa said forgiving him.

"We just called this meeting to tell you about Gali, and to ell you be on the lookout for anything suspicious," Eli said.

"Are we free to go?" Pohatu asked muffling a yawn.

"Yes…" Eli said smiling. "Lewa, bring Gali to Ga-Koro. Tell the matoran to look after her. Goodbye, Pohatu, Onua, Takanuva, Lewa, Kopaka, I'll see you back in Ko-Wahi, and Tahu."

"See you soon?" Kopaka said. "Aren't you coming?"

"I think I'll hang back for a few minutes."

"Okay," Kopaka shrugged. And he walked off towards Ko-Wahi. There was no one left but Tahu and Eli.

"I'm sorry…it was rude to yell at you like that," Tahu said quietly.

"It's okay…" She placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Still up for that Kolhii match?" Tahu asked hopefully.

"You bet!" She laughed and raced off towards El-Koro.

"Have you seen El-Koro?" Eli asked.

"No…but I wish to see it soon," Kopaka replied.

"Why don't you come with me. I'm going there now."

"I'd like that…" Kopaka said. Eli had caught up with Kopaka shortly after her little chat with Tahu. Eli turned off to the right and Kopaka followed her lead.

"So what does El-Koro look like?"

"You will soon know…" Eli answered mysteriously.

"Come on…" Kopaka whined, shoving her playfully.

"I'm not telling you…I'm serious. It's a surprise."

"Why does everything have to be a surprise with you?" Kopaka said with a grin.

"It just does…." They were now at the entrance of the cave where El-Koro rested. Voices could be heard echoing through the cavern.

"Ready?" Eli asked.

"Of course I'm not," Kopaka said sarcastically. Eli lead Kopaka in El-Koro. When Kopaka first saw it he was amazed. It was like Onu-Koro and Ko-Koro combined. The huts were made of gray ice and the stalactites and stalagmites were everywhere. It wasn't dark, though. There was a reddish-hot pink glow to the village. There was a very large a large red-pink lightstone embedded in the ceiling. Little Eli-Matoran scurrying all over the place.

"Why have I never seen this cave…or even know that it exists as a matter of fact? I know every inch of Ko-Wahi, why did I not know this was here?" Kopaka asked stunned.

"It never existed. This cave, the huts, all matoran-made. They started preparation when the seventh Toa was found."

"That's why I've been seeing all your matoran in Ko-Wahi since a matoran named Takua became Takanuva," Kopaka said thoughtfully.

"Precisely."

"It's so beautiful here, your matoran have worked so hard," Kopaka complimented.

"Thanks!" said a voice from behind them. The pair turned.

"Oh, hello Enai," Eli said.

"Hi, Toa Eli. Hi, Toa Kopaka," Enai said.

"Hello, Enai." Kopaka turned to Eli. "This was the matoran who was waiting for me when I saw you lying in the snow," Kopaka told her.

"And the matoran who was spying on you and the other Toa when Toa Gali summoned that meeting. I only got to Toa Eli a few minutes before you did," Enai piped.

"Okay, Enai, that's enough. Go do your construction job. That Suva is still not finished," Eli chuckled. The matoran bowed and hurried away.

Kopaka smiled. Her matoran loved her. He did not know what his matoran thought of him. Eli said something to him.

"What?" He asked.

"I want to show you something," Eli repeated. She led him through the village and into the darkness, eyes flickering in the dark area. She led him to a clear wall of ice overlooking a deep crevasse. There, the stars reflected on the wall and the moon was a large as Pohatu's kodun ball.

"Wow…" Kopaka whispered.

"I know…" she said. Kopaka turned to face her. She was smiling, dark blue eyes twinkling.

"It's beautiful, just like you…" he whispered to her. She walked up to him. She looked at him. He noticed she was slightly shorter than him.

"Want to know what..?"

"What?" Kopaka asked softly, humming a slow melody quietly to himself.

"Can't tell you…" she said slyly.

Tahu swung the Kolhii stick to the right, pulling the stick back, ready go score on an open goal. The Ta-Matoran shouting his name in support behind him. The threw the Kolhii stick forward with all his strength. The Kolhii ball soared toward the goal. Then Eli came running with incredible speed from his left and she dove, catching the ball with her stick. She landed on the ground and quickly jumped to her feet.

"Come on Toa Tahu!" Jaller's voice rang out from the Ta-Koran Kolhii stadium. Eli raced towards Tahu's goal. Tahu was running as fast as he could, was trying to catch up. Eli threw the ball up and then kicked it into the goal. The Eli-Matoran in the stands erupted with cheers. Tahu noticed how tiny the El-Koro population was. It was about half the population of Ta-Koro.

"I win…again!" Eli laughed cheerfully.

"Okay…you win fair and square," Tahu smiled. "Not bad for a female Toa."

"_Thanks_."

"I can't wait to see the El-Koro Kolhii stadium."

"Don't worry. My matoran are hard at work trying to get everything together," Eli said. She began walking toward the exit to the stadium.

"Come visit anytime you want!" Tahu called after her.

"Don't worry, I will…" she answered and left the stadium.


	11. Lost and Lost

**Regrem Erutaerc**: Yes, it is a romance between Kopaka and Eli but a question to think about: How could Tahu and Gali be in love if they are brother and sister?

**Chapter 11: Lost and Lost**

"_No!" Vakama shouted._

"_Yes…I must."_

"_No! Makuta you can't!"_

"_I can…I will lead them to you."_

"_Why do you have to keep us here?" Vakama demanded._

"_I have the power…to lead them to me…to get rid of the eighth Toa…And you are the bait."_

"_Vakama, it is no use trying to get him to free us. You are just wasting your air-breath."_

"_Right you are Matau," Makuta laughed. "For now, keep your silence. And sleep, for when I have the Toa, all of you will be killed. I will keep my brother trapped. Lerahk! Kurahk! Keep them trapped in the chamber…" The two Rahkshi hissed and stood outside the chamber door. "Sleep tight Turaga."_

Eli awoke with a start. She knew where the Turaga were hidden! She leaped out of bed and left her hut and raced towards the hidden entrance of El-Koro. She was at Ko-Koro in five minutes. The Ko-Koran guards watching her with interest. When she found Kopaka's hut, he was sleeping peacefully in his bed.

"Kopaka!" She whispered and shook him slightly. He stirred slightly in his bed. "Kopaka!" She said a little harder, shaking him harder.

"Don't make me go…I…I…" Kopaka muttered.

"KOPAKA!" Eli shouted. Kopaka jumped and fell of his bed.

"Ow…what?" Kopaka moaned, rubbing the back of his head.

"I know where the Turaga are!" Eli said excitedly.

"Interesting…" Kopaka said without enthusiasm. "You do?" he asked, perking up when he realized what she said.

"Yeah! I do!" she said.

"You know where they are. We should tell the others!" Kopaka said.

"Nah, we will wait until morning. The others need their rest…and so do you. Did you see the way Pohatu was trying hard not to fall asleep?"

"Yes, but…"

"Sleep!" Eli said firmly. Kopaka obediently got onto his bed. She shook her head and laughed. "So obedient…I like it," she said to herself.

The next morning, Kopaka was up in a moment. Except not out of bed right away. Eli had not gone back to El-Koro the night before; she remained in Kopaka's hut and was sleeping peacefully next to him. Kopaka smiled to himself.

"Can't beat that can you, Tahu?" he said quietly. Eli stirred next to him and her eyes slowly opened.

"Morning Kopaka," she mumbled.

"Morning Kolhii head," he laughed, looking into her deep blue eyes. She smiled.

"Ready to find the Turaga?" she asked. Kopaka nodded with a smile on his face and his fiery ice blue eyes dancing wildly. She stood up and looked up at Kopaka. "Get Pohatu and Onua and check in with Gali, see how she is doing. I will get Tahu, Takanuva and Lewa."

"Where will we all meet?"

"The Onu-Koro Suva," she said. Kopaka nodded and headed towards the door.

"Kopaka!" Eli said putting her hand on the side of his Konohi Akaku. "Be careful…"

"I will," he replied and hurried to Po-Koro. Eli watched him go. She could not help but wonder why Tahu was against him. She was sure his silence was one factor, but the other reasons..?

She walked out of the hut and was walking toward Ta-Koro, when the Ko-Koro Kolhii stadium caught her eye. She hurried into the massive stadium, letting the cold air of Mount Ihu sink in. She stared at the empty, gray seats in the stands.

"I win _again _Matoro! Up for another rematch?" Eli turned and saw the two matoran for the first time. One matoran was bluish-silver and the other had that of Kopaka but was…a girl?

"The only female Ko-Matoran," Eli told herself. She stepped out from the shadows of the stadium and into their field of view. She leaned on the wall closest to her. Matoro had the ball and turned. He saw her leaning on the wall and dropped the Kolhii ball in shock.

"Ko-Kohilii…do you see that?" Matoro asked. Ko-Kohilii nodded.

"Yes…I see her," Ko-Kohilii said.

"Who are you?" questioned Matoro.

"Matoro, the eighth Toa. You should know that. You were there the day they connected the stones."

"Young Ko-Kohilii is correct. I am Toa Eli, the Toa of Love," Eli said. Ko-Kohilii beamed. Matoro had a look of pure amazement on his face. "Matoro, besides, we've met before. Remember that day in the square when Lewa said that Turaga Matau was missing? How easily we forget sometimes."

"How do you know my name?" Matoro asked amazed once again. Ko-Kohilii rolled her eyes.

"I just said you name," Ko-Kohilii stated. Eli laughed and turned towards the exit to the stadium. "I'm gonna kick your butt again!" Ko-Kohilii said spinning the Kolhii stick like a baton.

"Oh, yeah?!" Matoro said playfully.

"Hey, Ko-Kohilii…you should try out for the Ta-Koro Kolhii team. They need a player," Eli said turning to face them again and encouraging her.

"Told you," Matoro told her. Eli said goodbye and turned and left the stadium.

"Open the gates!" Jaller called. When opened, Toa Eli stepped through them and Jaller raced to meet Eli.

"Uh, hi. Where is Tahu's hut…and Takanuva's hut?" Eli asked

"Hi, I'm Jaller, the Captain of the Guard."

"Hi," she said shortly.

"Tahu and Takanuva are in the Village Square. You know…when Takanuva was Takua, he was my best friend? We were Kolhii partners."

"Thanks, Jaller," Eli said and hurried to find the two Toa.

"She said my name!" Jaller said amazed.

"Snap out of it, Jaller," said one of the other guards. "Go back to your duty." _And I'm_ the _one who is normally told snap out of it_, the guard thought cheerfully.

Tahu and Takanuva were deep in conversation when Eli appeared. They didn't notice her arrival.

"I don't understand why there have been a lot of cave-ins in Onu-Koro," Takanuva said.

"The Onu-Matorans are well trained miners, as you well know. I don't see what they could do that would cause the cave to collapse," Tahu told him.

"Maybe they forgot the support beams," Takanuva suggested.

"I highly doubt that. Honestly, would they do that?" Tahu said making a point.

"Well, we'll find out when we get there," Eli cut in. Takanuva and Tahu jumped when they heard her.

"We're going to Onu-Koro?" Takanuva said.

"Why?" Tahu asked.

"You will soon know," Eli said. "Go to Onu-Koro. I need to get Lewa." Eli gave a nod and hurried away.

"She is such a babe," Takanuva sighed. Tahu elbowed him.

"Come on, Gukko bird of love," Tahu said, dragging Takanuva with him.

Lewa stood atop a high tree gazing upon Le-Koro. Gazing, he saw a hot pink figure flying through the swamp below.

"Eli!" Lewa called. Eli looked up and saw Lewa. She flew up to the branch nearest him.

"Hiya Lewa," Eli said cheerfully, sitting down on the branch next to him. She looked out over the trees of Le-Koro and breathed a sigh of amazement. "Wow," she sighed, "it's so beautiful. I understand why you love it here." Lewa smiled.

"That's not why you came to Le-Koro, though," Lewa said with a small chuckle.

"I'm afraid not," Eli shook her head apologetically.

"I'm going…" Lewa sighed.

"Going where?" Eli asked confused.

"To the Kini, of course!" Lewa said.

"We are meeting at Onu-Koro," Eli told him.

"Then to Onu-Koro I go!" Lewa laughed as he hopped onto another branch, singing a strangely familiar song.

"Lewa? Can you sing that louder?" Eli said.

"As you wish…" Lewa said.

"Thanks…" 

"Some way,

Some how,

I will find my way,

Sun shines brightly,

My path is clear,

Yet wayfind I must,

Though my path is clear,

My destiny is still unfound,

The truth I seek only lies within,

The purest of their heart.

So…

Some way,

Some how,

I will find my way,

To seek the true destiny,

Of mine."

"I recognize it's melody, yet I don't know where I have heard it before…" Eli said thoughtfully. Lewa shrugged and disappeared beneath the Le-Koro canopy. Eli looked out upon Le-Koro once again, admiring its beauty. In some ways, it made her think of Le-Koro. She then dived beneath the leaves and followed in Lewa's path.

"Gali!?" Eli cried with excitement. Gali returned a weak smile. "How have you been?" Eli asked.

"I've been good but I've felt better," Gali said. "The Ga-Matoran did a good job of taking care of me," she said proudly.

"That's great! When did you wake up?"

"I woke up just before Kopaka came," Gali replied.

"I'm grateful that you are awake but are you sure that you have enough strength to help us find the Turaga? I mean it's okay if you feel like sitting this one out," Tahu said. Gali turned to him with a glare.

"We female Toa are just as strong as any of you male Toa. I'd gladly prove my strength to you, Tahu. I'd beat you easily in a duel. Just pick the time and place and you're on," Gali said defensively. Eli smiled. "Anyone else have anything to say?" The other Toa shook their heads. "And besides…Turaga Nokama is also missing."

"So be it," Tahu muttered, glancing nervously into the Onu-Koro mining tunnels.

"Is something wrong Tahu?" Eli asked noticing his restlessness.

"_Is wittle itty bitty Tahu scared of the dark?_" Kopaka sneered in a cooing tone.

"No," Tahu said quickly, turning his fiery red eyes upon Kopaka. Tahu drew his magma swords and they began to glow. Kopaka stared back into Tahu's red eyes without blinking. Eli held her breath and waited for either Toa's reaction.

"What is it then?" Kopaka asked.

"Something in those tunnels is not right. It is making me nervous. Shadows are changing, their figures morph every second," Tahu whispered.

"How poetic," Kopaka said sarcastically.

"You _dare_ sass me?!" Tahu snapped furiously. "Something is going to happen in there…I can feel it."

"Nothing is going to happen, Tahu," Kopaka said.

"We are all going to stay together. And if someone does get lost, no one knows these tunnels better than Onua, right?" commented Eli. Onua grunted yes in reply.

"Wait! Every time we go into dark, spooky tunnels, something always happens…right?" Tahu pointed out. Everyone shifted uneasily.

"What is it? Don't tell me he's right," Eli whined.

"Well, sometimes he's right," Pohatu said.

"I can't believe you guys, you're afraid of the dark!"

"We are not afraid, Eli. We just run into many problems," Tahu said quietly. Eli rolled her eyes.

"Whatever…"

"I guess you're right," Tahu said.

"And if it makes you feel better, why don't you choose the tunnel we search first. Out of these two," Eli said pointing to two tunnels in front of her. "It's one of these, I can feel it."

"This one," Tahu said leading the group into one of the tunnels. Kopaka hurried to catch up with them.

"What is it with you?" Eli asked Tahu.

"What is what with me?" Tahu said.

"You're always so cautious…"

"He is?" Kopaka cut in. "No, he's not. He's always jumping to conclusions and into danger and other stuff like that," Kopaka said with a snort.

"No! No, I'm not! That is normally Lewa," said Tahu in defense.

"Shush!" Eli hushed them. "Tahu, it would be best if you don't say anything rude the rest of the journey."

"Or anything at all," Kopaka retorted. Eli sighed next to him.

The distant clanks and clunks of shovels could faintly be heard. They got fainter and fainter as the group waded through the caves. Then, they could be heard no more. No one talked, a whisper seemed like a shout in the tunnels. There were very few of the lightstones that normally lit a blackened pathway.

"Takanuva," Eli said after a while. "We could use some light."

"About time," Tahu muttered. Eli ignored him.

"Takanuva?" Eli said again. When there was no answer, she turned around. There was no one there.

"Uh, oh," Tahu said. "I _told_ you this wasn't a good idea, Slushy."

"It was you who told us to come this way in the first place, fire-spitter," Kopaka sneered.

"I don't _spit _fire…"

"You eat it!" Kopaka finished for him.

"Do not!"

"Do to!"

"Do not!"

"Do to!"

Eli listened to them argue. Why couldn't she just use her arrow and zap them and make them get along? Yes, that question stumped her. And, yet there is always an answer: They will have to do it themselves.

Then she heard Tahu say something incredibly rude. She spun around; arrow drawn and the ends of it were glowing. She had Tahu pinned to the wall instantly. The arrow placed just under his throat.

"What did I say about rude comments?" she flared.

"Not to say any of them," he replied glancing at the arrow under his throat.

"Exactly. And if you don't stop saying them I'll throw you into an endless abyss…" A noise behind Eli stopped her. She turned her gaze toward the sound. Tahu and Kopaka followed. A pair of dark blue eyes floated into the darkness and out of sight. She turned back to Tahu. "And if that doesn't work, I'll…"

"Do what?" Tahu interrupted. "Hit me with your, what do you call it, 'love ray'? Eli, that'll make me love you more, not him." Eli glanced at Kopaka. His Konohi Akaku was shrouded in shadow so his expression was unreadable. Only his ice blue eyes were visible in the dim light.

Tahu's leg came from nowhere, pulling her closer to him. Caught by surprise, she dropped her arrow and it clambered to the floor, the light vanishing instantly as it fell from her hand. Eli threw her arms around Tahu's neck to keep from falling.

"I like a girl with fire and spice…and you are one," Tahu whispered in her ear, enjoying her closeness and her touch. She pulled away from him and picked up her arrow. It began to glow once more. Kopaka drew his ice blade and its ice blue color, lighted the cavern as well.

"So immature," Eli said flatly. Tahu's red eyes flashed playfully.

"You think that do you?" Tahu grinned, putting his hand on her arm. Kopaka's ice blade suddenly appeared in front of his face. Giving it but a glance, his eyes remained locked on Eli's. His eyes still flashing playfully, testing her. Tahu let go of her arm.

"Yes, some," she said, still looking into Tahu's dancing eyes. She finally took them away from his. "Be careful and be on your guard. We don't want anymore trouble." Eli remembered the eyes. She didn't want to see them again.


	12. Nowhere to be Found

**Nightbug08: **Don't forget Takanuva…Keep reading and you'll find out.

**Feline Freak: **Yeah, good idea to take a chill pill…otherwise, you could review chapter 10 anyway. I don't know what I think about Bionicle…if my brother and his friends are still obsessed with them (which they are (that's all they talk about) Then I guess that it is still kinda popular but not really a fad anymore…

**Regrem Erutaerc: **I'll keep what you said in mind but that doesn't change my story plot. Or the next…

**Chapter 12: Nowhere to be Found**

In the process of searching for the other Toa, everyone was silent. Except for the occasional snicker from Tahu. Eli turned to face Tahu behind her. She caught his eye. His red eyes had a glint in them that told her that he was silently mocking her. Eli kept on walking, ignoring him, even though it made him uncomfortable to feel his eyes on her back, constantly being watched. She breathed a sigh of relief when she felt their piercing feeling cease. But she could not hear his footsteps anymore and so Eli turned around and Tahu was no longer behind her.

"No. Not you too," Eli said with a frown. "Come on, Kopaka. We've got six Toa and six Turaga to find."

"What do you mean, 'we've got six Toa' to find? Tahu is right behind us," Kopaka said. He turned but said nothing when he saw that she was right.

"So was Onua and the others," she said quietly. Eli began to search for Tahu and the others, retracing her steps. Kopaka close at her heels.

XXXX

"Tahu, where have you been?" Eli asked, her tone sounding harsher and more cold than usual.

"I guess I wandered off by accident," Tahu shrugged. In the dim light of Eli's arrow, she and Kopaka's expressions were barely visible. Their colors seemed darker than normal, shadowed by the cave, more mysterious. Eli began to walk. "Where are we going?" Tahu asked. "I mean, Cold Breezes here already lost the other Toa."

"Watch yourself there, Tahu…don't want your words to send you tumbling _into an endless abyss_," Kopaka sneered. Eli and Kopaka suddenly stopped. Tahu braked to avoid a collision.

"Eli would never do that," Tahu stated.

"Don't be so sure," Kopaka said with a look that Tahu had never seen on a Toa's face. Eli wore the same expression. Those looks frightened him and he didn't want to admit it, even to himself.

"Tahu, come here," Eli said sharply. He obediently did so. He suddenly felt Kopaka's hands grasp his arms and pull them behind his back. Then he felt a force bind them together. It was a laser bind. Tahu struggled to free his hands. No luck. He tried his elemental energy. No luck there either. A few seconds later, he felt Eli's hands searching his back for something. She yanked on something and it landed on the ground with a clank.

"What are you doing?" Tahu asked, starting to become even more frightened than he already was. _This is not typical_, he thought.

"Shut up, Tahu," came Kopaka's voice from behind him. Eli picked up what she had pulled from his back.

"I want my magma swords back," Tahu demanded.

"You won't be needing them," Kopaka sneered. Once again, he could feel Eli tracing his back, but she stopped.

"What's this, Tahu?" Eli asked plucking something else off his back.

_What am I? A fruit tree?_ Tahu thought bitterly. Eli dangled something in front of his face. Kopaka's hands still gripped his arms. "It doesn't matter…" he said, acting more courageous than he really felt.

"Oh, yes it does. _Very _much…Kopaka." Kopaka picked up a stone from beside Tahu and he tossed it a few feet in front of Tahu. He waited for a clunk from the stone. It came about a minute and a half later…_very_ faintly.

"See? It does matter," Kopaka said. Tahu tried to swallow that lump in his throat, but it refused to budge.

"I'll never tell!" Tahu cried.

"That's okay. You don't have to tell because we already know what it is," Eli said. Kopaka's hands released him.

_Stall for time! _Tahu thought frantically.

"Stalling for time won't work, Tahu," Eli said with false sympathy, as if reading his mind. "It never works in real life, anyway."

A hard blow made Tahu stumble a few feet. Regaining balance, he stood up only a few inches away from the edge of the deep abyss. Eli's voice rang through his head,

"_If you don't stop, I'll throw you into an endless abyss…"_

"I didn't say anything!" Tahu cried in plea.

"Too late," Eli said and gave him a hard push, sending him into the darkness. She threw his swords in after him.

"Should we wait?" Kopaka asked hopefully.

"Nah. We have to be somewhere…"

XXXX

Tahu felt the fear creep upon him, just as he felt the poison creep upon him when he took a scratch by Lerahk on his mask. There was no way to stop himself from falling…no way to slow down. There wasn't even a way to tell where the floor was, or what was on the bottom. He prayed to Mata Nui that it wasn't spikes. He closed his eyes and waited for his world to end.


	13. The Last Ones

**Nightbug08 and Feline Freak: **I'm glad I'm keeping you hanging by your toes with my suspense but I can't tell you now what'll happen because that'll give away the rest of the story…(Which is probably four or five chapters…)

**Chapter 13: The Last Ones**

It had been hours since Eli and Kopaka had seen Tahu.

"He couldn't have gone that far. I only noticed he was missing a few moments after we passed that rock formation that sort of looked like Lewa's head," Eli laughed sadly. "He was with us a few moments before that."

"He has to be here somewhere," Kopaka tried to reassure her.

"We've looked almost everywhere we've walked in this cave."

"So he has to be here," Kopaka said quietly, trying not to believe the possibilities…

"He has to be here," she said again.

"Somewhere…" Eli wrung her arms around Kopaka's neck and buried her face in his shoulder. Kopaka stood there, trying to keep his breathing steady. He was rubbing her back to comfort her. He held her closer, glad that Tahu wasn't around to see this. He could feel his heart pounding in excitement and happiness. He hoped she couldn't feel what he was feeling. The two stood there for a few moments. Kopaka had his eyes closed until he felt another presence in the cave. He slowly opened them but could see no one.

"Eli, Eli, Eli…" Tahu's voice rang out from with a strange hint of evil in it. Eli spun around and a pair of red eyes emerged from the shadows.

"Tahu, Tahu, Tahu…" she mimicked with a shocked and relieved but icy tone.

"Good to see you're having a good time," Tahu snarled.

"Why does it have to be like this, Tahu? Why so angry and rebellious?" Eli asked in a whiny tone.

"You just sent _me _tumbling into an endless abyss…And besides, who says I'm _really _Tahu?" he asked walking up to her, face to face.

"Uh, oh," Eli heard Kopaka mumble under his breath. Tahu's magma swords suddenly appeared glowing a dark, almost black, reddish color in her face.

"Remember me, Toa of Slush?" Tahu sneered.

"I might…" Kopaka answered coldly. Tahu walked over to him, staring into his just as cold eyes.

"Well, then…let me refresh your memory," Tahu snickered, bringing his glowing swords. Summoning her arrow, Eli crept up behind Tahu. She swung her hardest. Tahu had heard Eli and he spun around, catching the arrow in his fiery hands, timing her swing.

"You…" Eli said, narrowing her eyes.

"Picking a fight?" he asked, amused, watching her take a step back from him. Tahu grinned and threw a ball of white-hot fire at her. Eli back-flipped away from it. "Running away?" he laughed.

"You wish!" she said. The weapons glowing brightly and so began the battle. Kopaka stood there in awe. For a female, she was pretty strong witted.

_No offense to Gali_, he thought. Suddenly, he felt the most extreme pain on the back of his head. He took another blow from another, unseen person or thing behind him, and felt the power drain from his body, feeling weaker and weaker by the second. His Konohi Akaku crashed to the ground and then he fell unconscious.

XXXX

Eli swung hard, knocking the stranger against the wall. Dazed, he could not get up for a moment. She turned to say something to Kopaka, but he was no longer there.

"Kopaka?" she called, searching for his glowing blue eyes. "Kopaka!" she called again. "Oh, no!" she gasped as she spotted his Konohi Akaku wedged in between to stalagmites. She raced over to it, her heart pounding. She kneeled down, picked it up and clutched it to her chest. "Oh, no…" she repeated.

"Night, night, _sweetheart_."

"Huh?" Eli said, turning quickly. Just as she turned, Tahu's magma swords connected solidly with her stomach, sending her sailing across the room he used so much force. She knocked against the wall, falling unconscious, just like Kopaka.

"Sleep tight…" Tahu laughed and slung her over his shoulder, with the Konohi Akaku still clutched tightly in her hands.


	14. The Reunion

Hey guys! SO sorry it has been so long…thanks to the few of you who reviewed and this is a good chapter but it seems a bit rushed and (with apologies) it kinda is…

Authraw and Starainbow12: Thanks for reviewing! . Glad you like it!

Feline Freak: You and I don't need to do this through stories or reviews anymore! Do we? lol

**Chapter 14: The Reunion**

Eli had a sharp feeling in her arms, and her wrists were worst. They were aching as if they had been suspending weight for a long period of time. She slowly opened her eyes. She was surrounded by darkness and seemed to be the only one there. Then a pair of ice blue eyes opened next to her on her right and on her left, a pair of red eyes.

"Kopaka! Tahu! Thank Mata Nui you're alright," Eli exclaimed. "Where are the others?"

"Not here, if that's what you mean," Tahu said sourly. "We don't know where they are."

"We're chained too and can't move, just as you are," Kopaka said quietly.

"Chained?" Eli asked. One of the two Toa beside her shook their hands and the clinking of metal echoed throughout the room.

"All we know is that we are in _here_ and the others aren't in _here_ with us," Tahu said. "He paused for a long moment. "I'm surprised I'm here and alive. Even somewhat thankful I'm here."

"Why wouldn't you be here?" Eli questioned.

"Well…I fell about five-thousand feet after _you _and _Kopaka _pushed me into what seemed to be an endless abysm…" Tahu began. "…My hands were bound behind my back with a laser bind and I was only able to collect my swords after I had crashed to into the hard ground at the bottom of the chasm because _you _pushed me and took my swords away from me. That crash hurt _a lot_," Tahu said quietly.

"Uh, Tahu..?" Kopaka said.

"We didn't push you into that crevasse. While you were falling five-thousand feet, you ambushed us in the caves while we were looking for you," Eli said.

"I didn't ambush you," Tahu said. "I was…"

"Falling!" Eli and Kopaka cried in resentment. "WE KNOW!"

A loud THUD startled the three. A pair of large, red eyes appeared.

"Makuta!" the three Toa whispered.

"I see you have met my consociates," Makuta laughed. Two pairs of eyes appeared beside him. One red, one ice blue. Eli heard Tahu growl under his breath, but his eyes remained staring angrily at Makuta and his partners. He was restless, Eli could tell, but he moved but a little.

"Where are the others?" Eli demanded.

"Safe…for now," Makuta said enjoying the suffering Toa, "but for now it is only you three. And for you, Toa of Ice, Toa of Fire…I have a little _show _for you."

"I don't like this," Tahu whispered to Kopaka.

"Neither do I," Kopaka returned in reply. Before Eli knew what was happening, she found herself on the ground, freed from the chains. Her arrow came from nowhere.

"Fight and win, your friends are spared, and so are the Turaga. Lose, well, you know the rest," he laughed. Five other pairs of eyes appeared. The figure with the red eyes stepped forward.

"Ready to suffer the wrath of fire?" Tahu's voice said, lighting his swords. Eli lit her arrow as well.

"Already have…" Eli said. "Do you want to know what you do with fire?" she said blocking a blow from the shadow Tahu.

"Not really," The clone said with boredom, back-flipping away from one of her swings.

"Fight fire with fire," she finished sending a ball of fire at him. He dodged it and sent a larger ball of white-hot fire back at her. It barely missed. Eli could feel its heat as it passed her. After a while, she realized that fighting fire with fire wasn't working. Kopaka and Tahu realized it too, but decided to not give her hints, fearing Makuta's reaction.

"I can feel your fear," shadow Tahu said sending a line of fire at her through the ground towards her. Eli leaped aside.

"You may feel my fear, but I know your weakness," Eli said slyly, taking a swing at her opponent.

"Do you think she really knows his weakness," Tahu said to Kopaka.

"Probably not…but if she knows yours, then she knows his," Kopaka remarked quietly.

"Just great…" Tahu frowned.

"You know my weakness?" the reflection asked, surprised.

"You know his weakness?" Makuta asked even more surprised.

"Uh-huh…" Eli said and shot a jet of water at him. She stopped and sneered. The evil Tahu wiped his forehead with the back of his hand and he was…steaming?

"Yep, she knows your weakness," Kopaka said definitely.

"_And_ I have some helpers," Eli grinned.

"You do?" asked Makuta and the shadow Tahu at the same time. Eli leaped to the wall near Tahu and Kopaka, and sliced the chains clean off their wrists with a white-hot end of her metal. They landed on the floor beside her.

"I didn't know your arrow could do that!" Tahu exclaimed.

"Neither did I," Eli said.

"I WILL NOT BE DEFEATED BY A GIRL!" the reflection roared.

"Yep, sounds just like Tahu," Kopaka said beside her.

"Let's finish him," Tahu concluded, ignoring Kopaka's comment. The combined their powers and defeated the stranger. He finally crashed to the ground and his magma swords slid to the other end of the chamber, near Makuta. Exhausted and defeated he sat there, breathing heavily. Eli, Kopaka and Tahu walked up to him. Eli raised an eyebrow.

"Won't be beat by a girl, will ya?" she said. Tahu's evil twin just glared at the three. Eli squirted him again and he began to steam once more.

"Looks like you need to cool off," Kopaka stated, freezing him over. Eli turned to Makuta

"I…I mean _we_ can't be beaten so easily. Now free the others, just like you promised."

"I didn't promise _anything_," Makuta said motioning to the other pairs of eyes. They all stepped forward.

"Uh-oh," Kopaka muttered.

"You guys have defeated these guys before. Just do what you did before," Eli said.

"Uh-oh," Kopaka said again.

"Stop saying 'uh-oh!'" Eli snapped.

"Uh…last time there were six of us, not three," Tahu said.

"…And were just the Toa, not the Toa Nuva. So then they were easier," Kopaka finished

"It was really freaky hearing my voice talk back to me from the shadows," Tahu said, watching the shadow Toa advance.

"I'm not a Toa Nuva and I just defeated your evil twin, Tahu…" Eli paused a second. "There are six of them and three of us. We can each take two," Eli ordered.

"Can do," Tahu agreed. "Or try…" he gulped. Kopaka nodded yes.

"Good," Eli said getting into her battle stance. Kopaka and Tahu followed her lead.

The shadow Toa were just a swords-length away. Eli swung first. She was easily blocked by shadow Onua, whom she could barely see.

Tahu dodged a throw from shadow Takanuva, whose light was more a shadow. _Just a clone of Makuta himself, _Tahu thought bitterly. He took a swing at Sir Talk-A-Lot or shadow Lewa, who was behind him. He connected solidly with Lewa's jaw, sending him across the room. He turned to Takanuva and just barely ducked away from his staff. Tahu jumped up and flipped over him. Takanuva turned into Tahu's hard kick. That sent him next to Lewa for the meantime.

Shadow Pohatu was being a pain. He kept climbing the walls. Kopaka turned to shadow Gali for a moment. She sent a jet of water at him. He reacted quickly, blocking it with his shield, soaking Gali. He felt a rush of pity for a moment. It felt like he was destroying his own sister. He overcame his pity for her and froze her into an ice statue. Kopaka turned back to Pohatu but couldn't find him. He looked up but could not find his orange eyes. A thud behind him made him turn. All he saw was a large object fly toward him…

* * *

END OF CHAPTER! YAY! HOPE YOU LIKED! 


	15. The Final Battle

Me: Thanks sooooo much for reviewing.

Feline Freak: Do I have to do this anymore? Lol

Authraw: Glad you can really see it happening. Although you can see it, I can't. I know what I want to see so I know what I'm seeing in my head. But when I write it down on paper, it doesn't come out the way I want it to so to me it looks like crap. Oh well, it's the first story I've ever actually completed.

Nova of the Khalai: Thank you sooo much for reviewing, it's always great to have a new reader. Although, in the first chapter, I did say that Kopaka had changed but I tried getting him to talk more but not completely change his personality at the same time. But he does seem a bit more open about things…I guess.

Star Wars Nut: You better review this thing or you don't get cookies.

**Chapter 15: The Final Battle**

"KOPAKAAAAAAA!" Eli screamed. She threw an uppercut at Onua and then ran for Kopaka.

"You rang?" Kopaka snickered sliding in front of her. Eli narrowed her eyes.

"Not you, the real one," Eli growled blocking one of the false Toa's swings.

"Eli?" Tahu called from across the room. "Do you need any help?"

"No!" Eli replied, not taking here eyes off of her opponent. "Just help Kopaka."

"Oh, thank you for caring," the image of Kopaka sneered. Eli swiped a quick glance at Tahu. He nodded and scurried to Kopaka's aid.

Shadow Kopaka took a strong swing and knocked the arrow out of her hands. Eli took a step back in surprise. Kopaka chuckled evilly. Just after, as if losing her arrow wasn't enough, two hands grabbed hers and pulled them behind her back.

"Get off me _Onua_!" Eli said assertively struggling to free her hands. Kopaka snickered once more. Eli snapped her hands free. Back-flipping away from Onua's grabs, she did a split kick in mid-air and sent both Toa to opposite walls of the chamber. Stunned, they were unable to move.

Panting with exhaustion, she turned to Tahu. He had defeated Pohatu and was removing the boulder that Pohatu had kicked onto Kopaka. Tahu was helping a weak Kopaka to him feet.

Eli turned to the chamber door. She began walking toward Makuta, picking up her fallen arrow on the way.

"Eli..?" Tahu said cautiously taking a step toward her. Eli shushed him with a wave of her hand.

"You have proved yourself against the _other _Toa," Makuta said with false congratulations.

"Other Toa?" Eli and Tahu said together. Makuta laughed. "You'll see…" Makuta said mysteriously. Eli felt a tap on her shoulder. Eli rolled her eyes impatiently.

"What now Ta-," Eli spun around, "-hu."

"Is little Eli ready to die?" a shadow Toa said stepping into the light of Eli's arrow: a mirror image of herself. Tahu gasped.

"I hope you mean yourself," Eli said returning to her battle stance. The reflection moved into the same position at the same moment, like twins. Tahu stood off to the side with an odd grin on his face.

"He's cute with that face," shadow Eli mused.

"You can have him…" Eli said leaping to the side, away from one of her opponent's swings, "…just as long as you don't kill him."

"Do you always have to spoil the fun?"

"If it's my job to protect the other Toa…then yes."

"Oh, too bad," the image said.

"Hey! She thinks I'm hot!" Tahu grinned.

"Well, you are the _Toa of Fire_," both of the battling Toa said in unison.

"Right," Tahu said, "I knew that."

"Can you _please _shut up?" Eli snapped taking a hard, overhead swing. "I'm trying to save our…"

"Eli! Concentrate!" Tahu interrupted, yelling at her. Eli took another overhead swing while putting most of the effort into a sidekick. The shadow Toa dodged the swing of the arrow but did not expect the kick. Having the wind knocked out of her, she stumbled backwards.

"Who do you _think_ you are?" the other Eli growled.

"What are you, oblivious to reality?" Eli retorted. "Do I have to point out the obvious?"

The shadow Toa said nothing.

"Should've guessed," Eli rolled her eyes. Eli's opponent stopped for a minute. Eli took this opportunity to take a quick breather and think about her strategy. She turned away from her clone.

"Uh, Eli…where did cutie number two go?" Tahu said after a moment of silence. Makuta chuckled. Eli turned to face Tahu.

"Eli…we know you know Tahu's weakness…" Makuta began. "…Well, we know _yours_."

Eli turned to Makuta this time and cocked her head to one side in bewilderment.

"Wh-what do you mean?"

"It means we know how to _beat_ you," shadow Eli said from behind her mockingly.

"E-Eli!" Tahu's cry came from behind her. His voice filled with _fear_. Eli spun immediately. Eli's opponent had the arrow placed _very_ tightly underneath Tahu and Kopaka's throats. She was grinning evilly.

"What?" Eli stuttered. "Why?"

"Your weakness…" Makuta started, "is also your strength."

"Love is my weakness?"

"Yes. Your feelings for these two…when they are injured, hurt…_killed_, you are weakened. Because you _care_ for them."

"What makes you think I _love _Tahu?"

"He loves you. Does that not count for anything?" Makuta asked. Eli lowered her eyes. "You should give him something in return."

Eli raised her eyes and they met Tahu's. His eyes were faint and pleading.

_He's right_, Eli thought with guilt, _I should give Tahu something in return. If I don't help them, they will die…If I do, then that proves that I_ am _weakened by _myown _element._

_Don't listen to him, Eli! He's just trying to scare you_, Tahu's voice echoed in her head.

_Did I say that out loud?_

_I thought you did_, Tahu thought gleefully raising an eyebrow.

_But I'm not talking now._

_Eli…I think your mask power…I think it's telepathy!_

_Well, how can we tell if it really is?_

_I can hear you and our mouths aren't moving._

_True. I'll say something to Kopaka. That'll prove if it really is. Kopaka! Can you hear me?_

_Is it working?_ Tahu asked.

"Yes," Kopaka said, answering both Eli and Tahu's questions.

"Yes' what?" Makuta demanded.

_Kopaka, think it! Don't say it out loud_, Eli said. _Makuta might get suspicious._

_Oh. Okay._

_Kopaka…can you hear what Tahu is saying?_

_No. Am I supposed to?_

_No_, Eli said shortly in her head. Kopaka did not say anything else in his head or out loud. She knew what he would be thinking about.

"Why are none of you speaking?" Makuta roared. Eli's enemy pressed the arrow tighter against Tahu and Kopaka's throats. Both of their eyes widened. She was strangling them.

_Tahu! Kopaka! Just hang in there a couple more seconds. Find the strength to hit her in the face on three. One...two…THREE!_

_Got her! _Tahu's triumphant cry echoed through her head. Eli opponent fell into a dazed heap. Tahu and Kopaka appeared at her side.

_Good job you guys! _Eli said.

Tahu gave here a playful pinch on her back. She looked into his eyes. He grinned mischievously.

_If you're trying to be cute…it's not working_, Eli told him. The grin remained on his face.

All of a sudden, Tahu kicked her to the side, and she landed on the hard ground. He and Kopaka spun around, weapons glowing. The two swords touched each other. A bright, blinding light filled the cavern. Eli had to shield her eyes against it. The enemy crumpled to the ground paralyzed. It was the shadow Eli. Eli stood.

"Whose clever idea was that?" Eli asked.

"Uh…his," both Tahu and Kopaka said together, pointing at each other. Eli smiled.

"We're getting there," she said to herself.

"We are undefeatable!" Tahu shouted into the darkness. There was no answer. Eli ran to the door of the chamber and tried it.

"Locked," Eli said. Then paused and thought a moment. "Stand back," She told Kopaka and Tahu after a minute. Tahu positioned himself slightly behind Eli. Kopaka opened his mouth- "Keep it to yourself," Eli said sharply. Kopaka obediently opened his mouth. Eli shut her eyes and concentrated on forming a ball of white-hot energy. It crashed into the wall and shattered it into fragments of dust. After a moment, she fell back into Tahu's waiting arms, exhausted.

"See, she would have needed someone to catch her if she fell…like she did," Tahu sneered.

"Yeah, but did it _have_ to be you?" Kopaka muttered bitterly. Tahu shot him a glance, feeling his infamous temper rising.

_No, I can't just lose it in front of her_, Tahu thought. "You okay?" he asked helping Eli to her feet.

"Yeah…fine," Eli returned massaging her head.

"You sure?" Tahu asked rubbing her back.

"Yes. Positive," Eli said giving him a warning glance and waiting for Kopaka's. _Don't test me_, Eli told him firmly.

_Why not? It's fun_, Tahu told himself.

_Uh…Tahu, I can still hear you._

_Oh, well_, Tahu said with dancing eyes, _I'll just have to cope with you hearing what I think about you. _Tahu looked at the door. _Ladies first_, Tahu said motioning towards the door. Eli smiled grimly and took a step towards the hole in the wall.

"You first Hot Air," Kopaka said with a glare.

"Don't mind if I do," Tahu sneered following in Eli's footsteps.


	16. The Escape

**Authraw & Code Lyoko:** Thanks and glad you like it…

**Popie the Popester:** Thanks for reading. Its always good to have new readers…just don't disappear like all the others. Just keep reviewing.

**Feline Freak:** Glad you like it…still. (Hey! All you people who read these answer-review things…if you like humorous stories, **Crazy Adventure** by Feline Freak is great…I was rolling on the floor laughing…literally.

**MasteroftheIceBlade: **Love the name! Yes, I'm guessing Kopaka is your favorite character…mine too. Never mind. Okay…same goes for you as I said to the Popie the Popester…don't disappear…and keep reviewing.

* * *

First Ever disclaimer…and last…YAY! This applies for the whole story: Bionicle is not mine! But Enai, El-Koro, the Eli-Matoran, and most importantly, Toa Eli and Ko-Kohilii are MINE! M-I-N-E! Don't care about Naiza (the ko-matoran though...you can use him if you want)

* * *

**Chapter 16: The Escape**

Tahu, Eli, and Kopaka's footsteps could be heard echoing throughout the series of chambers beneath the surface of Mata Nui.

"Oh, that's just _great_!" Tahu retorted.

"What?" Eli asked skidding to a stop in front of him.

"We're lost," Tahu finished, "Not to mention that Makuta could be lurking around any corner just waiting to ambush us."

Eli shot Tahu a look.

"Lets try to be positive," Eli said warmly.

"_And_…we still have to find the others," Tahu said.

"Right," Eli agreed, "let's do that and get out of here."

"And _not _die," said Tahu.

"Thank you for reminding us," Kopaka said shortly. Eli let our an exasperated sigh.

"Let's go," Eli said quietly racing off into the darkness once again.

"Why does she always have to be the leader?" Tahu said.

"Why do you always have to be so hot-headed?" Kopaka started.

"Why do you always have to be so cold?" Tahu said in return.

"Well, stupid, I am the Toa of Ice."

"I'm hot-headed because I'm the Toa of Fire."

"I'm the Toa of Love and I could make you hug each other right now," Eli called over her shoulder.

"NO!" Tahu and Kopaka screamed

XXXX 

Finally, after a minute of sprinting Tahu and Kopaka had caught up with Eli. They were right on her tail when she stopped suddenly. Tahu and Kopaka braked to avoid a collision.

"What was with the sudden stop?" Tahu asked. There was no reply from Eli. Tahu came around the front of Eli. Her eyes were large and glossed, as if transfixed on a foreign object. "Do you think she's having a vision?" Tahu questioned.

"Most likely," Kopaka answered.

XXXX 

The blackened hallway was like a large, gaping mouth waiting to eat her alive. Eli's feet began to walk straight and then turned left at the first intersection she came to. Walking blindly down the hall, she stopped a door. Matoran markings lined the door. _Ezmine Kchadamine _it read. Eli reached for the doorknob-

"Eli!" Tahu shouted in her ear.

"What?" she asked startled.

"What did you see?" Tahu asked. Eli looked at him curiously.

"Why…and how did you know that I was having one?"

"Well, you look like this every time you have one of the visions," Tahu said putting on his mock in-a-trance face. Eli growled under her breath.

"So what did you see?" Tahu asked again.

"You kind of disturbed me as I was about to find out," Eli pointed out, "but I'm guessing it was the room where the other Toa are."

"Oh," Tahu said. Kopaka snickered.

"So, where are they?" Kopaka asked. Eli looked around.

"I believe it's this way," Eli said pointing to her left.

"How can you tell?" Tahu chimed in.

"I have this feeling…"

"What if this feeling is leading us the wrong direction?" Tahu questioned. Eli looked at him helplessly.

_We are trying to be positive here, Tahu_.

_Yeah, well, you know me…always negative_, Tahu said to her through telepathy.

_You got that right_, Eli told herself.

Tahu gave her a shove towards the gaping black hallway.

"You first," Tahu said.

"Thanks…I think," Eli said in reply. She paused a minute, then grinned slyly. "Wait a second…if you're the _fearless _Toa of Fire, why don't _you _go first?"

Tahu looked at her dumbfounded. How was he supposed to answer to that? If he accepted her challenge, he would appear to be a showoff…If he declined the challenge, Kopaka and Eli would laugh at him and think of him as a coward.

_Better to be bold…but If I do that, I would seem-_

_Tahu, you're thinking too hard…either you do it or you don't. I don't want you to hurt yourself_, Eli sighed.

_Stop reading my thoughts! _Tahu groaned.

_But it's fun to see what you are thinking_, Eli said, being the playful one this time. She grinned. "And did you just ask why I had to be in the lead? Well, here is your chance," she said giving Tahu a playful shove. Kopaka eyed her every move. Eli put her hands on her hips.

"Girls…" Tahu muttered, taking the lead this time.

Moments passed and the trio reached the door Eli said was the door in her vision. Eli lit her arrow; the hallway glowed a dim yellow-gold light. Matoran markings from many years passed were engraved. Eli traced the lettering with her fingers.

"_Ezmine Kchadamine…_" Eli read.

"It's not anything I've ever heard or seen before," Tahu said. Eli and Tahu looked at Kopaka. He was studying the markings closely. Finally, he spoke.

"It's some sort of Rahkshi language," Kopaka said. Eli looked sideways at him. He caught her gaze. "_Ezmine Kchadamine_ means 'doorway of trepidation'."

"Is this it?" Tahu asked looking at Kopaka with an odd face that seemed to say 'how did you know that'. Tahu reached for the handle.

"Wait!" Eli stopped him, grabbing his hand. Tahu felt the excitement and suspense building in his chest. "Maybe Kopaka could see through the walls," Eli suggested. She turned to Kopaka. "Can you see if there are life forms on the other side of the wall?" Eli implored.

Kopaka nodded and focused the Konohi Akaku beyond the barrier wall.

XXXX

Eli appeared patient but she shifted uneasily. Tahu could sense the anxiety and tenseness radiating from her body. Tahu grabbed her hand. She jumped and looked into Tahu's eyes.

_What? _She asked.

_It will be alright…they will be alright…_we _will be alright._

_I guess you are right_, Eli said tearing her gaze away from Tahu's glassy eyes. There was something about Tahu that made her feel very safe when she was around him. _Maybe it is because he is the oldest and it's his job to care for us_, Eli said to herself, still holding Tahu's hand absent-mindedly.

_What is she thinking about?_ Tahu thought as he noticed her absence from reality. Kopaka's reply interrupted his thoughts. Tahu quickly released Eli's hand.

"There are five on one side of the chamber and six on the opposite wall," Kopaka said noticing Tahu counting on his fingers. Eli noticed too.

"There are eleven bodies of life in there," Eli told Tahu. Tahu stopped counting on his fingers, feeling stupid. "There is a catch, isn't there?" Eli said noticing Kopaka's silence. Kopaka still said nothing.

"They could be any eleven creatures," Tahu guessed.

"I guess we will have to take that risk," Eli said.

Kopaka cleared his throat.

"What?" Eli asked looking at him.

"They _are _in there," Kopaka said.

"Why didn't you say so? That could have saved us a bunch of time," Eli said.

"The door is locked," Kopaka said changing the subject.

"No, _really_?" Tahu said sarcastically. "Makuta would just _leave _the door open so we could walk right in."

Eli was not listening to them argue. She was looking at the marks on the floor.

"Whoever was guarding this door is gone…" Eli said interrupting Kopaka and Tahu.

"That's good to know. Then you know what to do with the door, right?" Kopaka inquired. Eli nodded.

"None of us have the power of earth, except you at the moment," Tahu affirmed.

"Then I assume you know the drill," Eli implied. Tahu and Kopaka backed up. Kopaka stood behind Eli this time.

Eli felt the power drain from her body as the ball of energy grew. With great effort, it hit the wall with a great force that sent the three Toa flying back a few feet. The pieces of the door rocketed across the room, slamming into the other wall, shaking the underground caves. A few moments passed.

"Where's Eli?" Tahu asked.

"I would be alright if you and Kopaka would GET OFF ME!" Eli snapped. Tahu looked down. Eli was underneath Kopaka, who was underneath himself.

"Yes. Would appreciate that," Kopaka concluded. Tahu scrambled to his feet. Kopaka quickly did so as well.

Eli brushed herself off and lit her arrow once again, illuminating the cell with an eerie, luminous glow. It reflected off the polished walls.

"Heh. I'd know those three anywhere," Lewa's voice said cheerfully from the right side of the wall.

"Come to rescue us at last?" Pohatu chuckled.

"Did you defeat Makuta?" Takanuva asked from beside Gali. His natural glow had faded to that of a moon behind clouds at night.

"Well, he sort of vanished after Eli had defeated the shadow clone Makuta had created of her," Tahu said melting the locks on Pohatu's wrists.

"That's really reassuring…Ouch! You burnt me, Tahu!" Pohatu said.

"Sorry," Tahu muttered less than apologetically.

"It's good to see you again," Gali told Eli as she picked the locks. Eli looked up at her.

"And you," Eli returned. Gali dropped from the wall. Eli moved over to Onua.

"How did you find us? Did you blast through every doorway you came to?" Gali said releasing the locks from Takanuva's wrists, and then his ankles. Takanuva began to glow again. Eli switched off her arrow.

"Not quite," Eli said.

"She had a vision that you were here," Tahu said picking at Lewa's locks.

"Actually, about this door," Eli corrected. She paused a second, then looked at Onua. "I'm surprised you couldn't break out of these…especially you Onua."

"The locks were especially made so the blocked our elemental powers and weakened us," Onua replied.

"Oh."

"How did you escape?" Onua asked landing on his feet.

"Well, Makuta made Eli battle the shadow Tao. She released us be melting the locks. We battled the shadow Toa. Makuta disappears. Eli blasts through the wall…" Tahu said.

"Basically that's how it went," Eli said. Kopaka suddenly appeared at her side. She looked at him curiously. "Where have you been?"

Kopaka motioned over his shoulder. Six Turaga stood gazing at the eight Toa.

"Well done, Eli…Tahu, Kopaka," Turaga Vakama said with a nod, "because of the bravery you three displayed, our lives have been spared. This story will be placed on the Wall of History…Right _Chronicler_?"

"_Yes…_" Takanuva nodded and the Toad and Turaga let out quiet laughs.

"Thank you, Toa," Vakama said. With that, Vakama bowed low and the other Turaga followed. Eli smiled and lowered her eyes in embarrassment. Kopaka looked amused. Eli looked at Tahu.

_They don't normally do that, do they? _Eli assumed as she looked at Tahu.

_Nope…_Tahu laughed. _…But we couldn't have done it without you…_

_Thanks, Tahu. But without you…I could be dead._

XXXX

Kopaka looked at Eli. He knew that she and Tahu were exchanging thoughts. If Kopaka only knew what they were exchanging, he would be satisfied. Kopaka cleared his throat.

"I believe it is time to depart," Kopaka said, feeling happy that Tahu looked disappointed.

A rumble shook the underground cave. Eli looked Vakama, then appeared startled.

"Yes…let's," Eli said. She looked at the other Toa. "_Grab your Turaga…_"

"_Why?_" Pohatu asked.

"You hear that rumble?" Eli asked. The replies of the Toa rang through the cave. A stalactite crashed to the ground beside her. She didn't even flinch when it grazed her armor. Gali looked fearful for a moment. "I may not be one with the earth like Onua but…_that's _why."

"How did she know that the cave was going to collapse?" Gali asked grabbing Turaga Nokama.

"Common sense would help, but…her mask power is telepathy," Tahu replied, Vakama tightly gripping his back.

"Can we talk about this later?" Eli commented taking the lead and running through the hole in the wall, followed closely by the Toa and their Turaga.

The Toa ran silently through the hallway until they came to a wall.

"Dead End?" Eli cried. The other Toa and Turaga watched and waited for her next action. Eli looked to Kopaka, whom had been studying the wall the entire time. His mask whirred, as he looked beyond the wall.

"Staircase," said Kopaka, "there was a staircase there once…but it was blocked off by this wall by Makuta. The reason I don't know."

"There _was _a wall, or still is?" Eli asked him avoiding a chunk of rock that fell from the ceiling. The whirring noise from the Konohi Akaku stopped.

"Still."

"Good," Eli concluded, and looked to Onua, whom had just appeared at her side. Eli did not have to ask him anything. He was smiling at her, his quake-breakers already in hand.

Eli nodded as Onua began boring holes in the wall, shaking the ceiling more that it could stand. More and more rocks fell on the Toa and Turaga's heads.

"Onua! Hurry!" Eli cried. She did not have to wait long; Onua's quake-breakers broke through the barrier, producing a small light.

Eli was getting excited as she watched Onua kick the wall with all of his strength. The wall collapsed enabling bright sunlight to stream through and fall upon the Toa, blinding them for a few moments. When their eyes had recovered, Eli motioned for the other Toa to exit the cavern. Eli stayed behind for just a moment more, gazing into the cavern for the last time. Eli was running out of the cavern when SLAM! A falling stalactite fell between her neck and her spine. She fell down in shock from the impact.

Eli struggled to climb to her feet but she could not find the strength to do so. Black stars flashed in front of her eyes. Eli could no longer see the daylight streaming from the stairwell. Then all went black.

XXXX

Tahu did know what was taking Eli so long. Finally, she appeared in the mouth of the cave.

"Finally!" Tahu called to her, "I thought…"

Tahu's voice trailed off as he saw an _extremely _large stalactite fall from above her. It hit her in the back of the head. It connected with her so hard, she crumpled to the ground instantly. Eli desperately tried to get up, but failed.

"Eli!" Tahu called fearfully. Kopaka and the others turned towards Tahu. Vakama jumped off his back and Tahu raced to Eli's aid. Tahu picked her up as carefully as possible.

A rumble from above Tahu's head did not want to make him hesitate. Tahu grabbed Eli and ran towards the other Toa. All of a sudden the entrance of the cave, in front of him, began to collapse. Tahu put all of his energy into running, getting out of there alive.

_I'm not going to make it…_Tahu thought in fear. At that moment, an idea found its way into Tahu's head. _Nuju…_

"Nuju!" Tahu called. Nuju looked at Tahu as he approached. "Keep the cave from collapsing!"

Kopaka looked at Tahu with amazement. He had a bright idea…for once. Kopaka chuckled to himself.

Nuju's mask began to glow as he worked the powers of the Konohi mask of telekinesis. Tahu could tell Nuju was struggling with holding the cave up. It had been a long time since his Konohi Matatu had been used. That just gave Tahu reason to speed up. Seconds later, he exited the cave. Nuju released the floating rocks and they crashed to the ground behind Tahu, creating another wall of stone.

Tahu walked slowly and came to a clearing, which he recognized as the Kini Nui.

Tahu was exhausted as he walked himself to the raised plateau in the center of the Kini: The Amaja Circle. Tahu laid Eli in the sacred sandpit. Kopaka appeared at his side. Neither of the two Toa said anything.

"Is she alive?" Kopaka asked, looking at Eli, speaking after a minute.

"Yes," said Tahu watching Eli's chest rise and fall with the rhythm of her slow breathing.

"You did good, Tahu," Kopaka said quietly, surprised at himself for complimenting Tahu.

"Thanks…" Tahu murmured just as surprised as Kopaka was.

Eli shifted position and slowly opened her eyes. She looked startled to see Tahu and Kopaka standing over her. A sigh of relief escaped Tahu and Kopaka's mouths.

"Eli…" Kopaka said with a small smile.

"Thank Mata Nui you are alright," Tahu said.

"We thought we lost you for a minute there," Pohatu said walking up the steps to the Amaja Circle.

"That would have been a sorry-bad tale," Lewa said appearing next to her. The other Turaga and Toa surrounded her, muttering greetings. Eli smiled warmly at Tahu and he returned the smile, nodding slightly.

Eli motioned for Kopaka and Tahu to come nearer. Still weak from the impact, she grabbed each of their shoulders to stand up. A hush fell over the Toa and Turaga.

Still, with support from Tahu and Kopaka, she clunked fists with the other Toa and bowed slight for the Turaga.

Eli made eye contact with everyone present. Taking a deep breath, with the Toa of Ice and Fire at her side, she spoke,

"Toa…and Turaga," Eli began," We have made…the escape."


	17. Return to the Villages

**Authraw: **I know Takanuva is not the Chronicler anymore…that's why I put it in italics, making Vakama sound sarcastic… Also, Hahli was not present at the moment so…yeah… There is one thing I have to point out…the line afterwards, goes something like 'the Toa and Turaga let out quiet laughs'. I did that and Takanuva's response in Italics to show his annoyance. But thank you for noticing anyway. Glad you liked the chapter…

**Feline Freak: **…didn't get the last part of the review…but…glad it was worth the wait. And readers, Read **Crazy Adventure**, by Feline Freak...not even kidding around...when i read it, i was rolling on the floor laughing my ass off...

* * *

For all those that didn't know, in the twelfth chapter, when Eli says: 

**"What's this, Tahu?" Eli asked plucking something else off his back.**

**_What am I? A fruit tree?_ Tahu thought bitterly. Eli dangled something in front of his face. Kopaka's hands still gripped his arms. "It doesn't matter…" he said, acting more courageous than he really felt."**

I was talking about that Shadow Eli had found the Konohi Vahi on Tahu's back.

Just to let you know so there isn't any confusion...

* * *

**Chapter 17: Return to the Villages**

Le-Koro became closer with every passing second as Lewa flew closer. Lewa noticed Matau had a smile on his face. Matau was having a nice trip on Lewa's back. Lewa on the other hand, was feeling slightly weighted down from the extra weight.

Lewa landed in one of the trees which happened to suspended Kongu's hut with a crash. Kongu ran outside ran outside angrily.

"What the..?" Kongu began, but his face brightened when he saw who it was, "…oh…Turaga Matau! Toa Lewa! The other matoran are waiting for you at the Suva!"

Lewa nodded and placed Matau on his back again and soared to the Suva.

The square was crowded with all the Le-matoran who stood in a bunched circle. A Le-matoran named, named Carver, stepped out from the crowd.

"Turaga Matau, the Le-matoran have hard-worked for ten suns past now…"

Lewa looked at Matau with a puzzle look. Carver brought forward an object covered in cloth.

"We present you with your staff," Carver said uncovering Matau's staff. Matau's face lit up when he saw his staff repaired.

Lewa remembered what had happened that day: The rush of air, Matau gone, and the Kau-Kau staff in pieces.

"Tank you, my matoran…" Matau said with a smile.

XXXX

Cheers erupted from Ta-Koro as Tahu, Takanuva and Vakama entered the Village Square. An excited matoran came up to Tahu.

"Tell us how you defeated the Shadow Toa!" the matoran exclaimed.

"Yes! Please do Toa Tahu," other confirmed. Tahu felt his chest swell with pride, but he then felt he needed to do the right thing. Tahu looked at Takanuva and smiled briefly.

"I didn't do the whole thing myself…" Tahu said noticing Vakama's stare, whom was watching every move Tahu made, "…Toa Kopaka and Toa Eli helped. Actually, Eli did most of it. Eli was the one that figured out where the Turaga were hidden."

"Tell the whole thing, Toa Tahu!" another matoran said.

Tahu merely smiled, and began his tale.

XXXX

Kopaka was walking slowly through the snow and barely noticed Nuju beside him. The events of the past few days kept rolling around in his mind.

A click from Nuju interrupted his thoughts. Kopaka looked up and saw the three enormous glaciers, the only thing that was keeping him from home. He sighed as he felt that invisible thread pulling him across the ice bridge and through the tunnel, but he also felt the invisible thread pulling him towards the south, towards El-Koro. Kopaka shook the feelings off.

Nuju needs Ko-Koro, as do I…but so does Eli after what happened today, Kopaka thought crossing the bridge.   
Shadows covered his face as he entered the tunnel. Kopaka shivered, feeling the cold of shadow creep into his body. Kopaka hurried out of the tunnel, and came face to face with two matoran: Matoro and Ko-Kohilii. 

"Turaga Nuju!" Matoro exclaimed throwing a hug at the Turaga of Ice. "You're back!"

Kopaka could not help himself. A laugh escaped his mouth. Surprised at himself, she spun around in embarrassed. Ko-Kohilii giggled.

"Gone soft, have we Toa Kopaka?" Ko-Kohilii asked still having a giggling fit.

"Not quite," was his answer, and he headed towards his hut.

XXXX

The snow crunched under Eli's feet as she limped back to El-Koro. It seemed she had been walking for hours and gotten nowhere.

Eli's head hurt a lot, and all she wanted to do was curl up and go to sleep. The mouth of the cave, which led to El-Koro, appeared in front of her. Eli blinked. How had she gotten here without her seeing it first? She should have seen the cave ahead of time because the cave is visible from a distance.

_It doesn't matter_, Eli thought as she trudged to her hut. The dim glow of El-Koro greeted her.

Eli stumbled back to her hut and lay down on her bed. She lay there, staring at the ceiling for a long time. Eli sighed, and fell asleep.


	18. The War

**Feline Freak: **Your review was really long…lol…

**Authraw: **Right, there is more…. But what do you get that I don't…?

**ShadowCell: **New Reviewer! I'm not going to send a mob after you…don't worry… I get what you are saying…sort of…but her weakness is displayed more in this chapter…and that is where everything gets more intense…I mean…deadly intense…and that stupid risk you mentioned…this chapter…

PS: Who/ What is (a) Mary Sue?

**Beisbeis: **Glad you like it! It's always good to see a person who likes my story…and then there are those who don't…that's a different story…(No names)

Where are my reviewers? I thought I told you to not disappear… **MasteroftheIceBlade**…**Popie the Popester**…I'm talking to you… And **ToaMaster**…Where did you go? **Star Wars Nut**? Leave a review… **Darknightofspira**…I would expect you to review most of all… **Starainbow12**…**Regrem Erutaerc**…**Optimus12**…**Nightbug08**…**Fritz Will Get You**…I'm soooooo sad…. Look at all these people who aren't reviewing…. WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

* * *

**Chapter 18: The War**

Tahu's glowing magma sword flashed in front of Eli's eyes. Shortly followed by Kopaka's glowing ice blade. Both weapons crossed each other and radiated a light brighter than Eli had ever seen produced by a Toa's weapon. With a swift movement of Kopaka's wrist, the ice blade was swung towards Tahu's throat. Tahu raised his magma sword in defense. The two swords clashed together—

Eli awoke with a start, breathing heavily.

_That dream was too real_, Eli thought with fear. Feeling more refreshed than the night before, Eli leapt out of bed and raced out of El-Koro into the Mount Ihu snow. She ran as fast as he could towards Ko-Koro in the moonlight. The moon was beginning to set as dawn became nearer. The matoran would be waking soon, as Eli passed Ko-Kohilii on the way.

Kopaka's hut was empty when she reached Ko-Koro. Eli found Matoro talking to his neighbor, Naiza.

"Matoro?" Eli said. Matoro turned and bowed. Naiza did the same and hurried away. "Where is Kopaka?" Eli demanded.

"If I am not mistaken, he was headed in the direction of Ta-Koro."

"Was he there on duty or was he going for help?" Eli asked.

"No, I don't believe so," Matoro replied.

"Curious…"

"What?" Matoro inquired.

"Knowing Kopaka, he would never just _go_ to Ta-Koro because he felt like it," Eli informed Matoro. Matoro looked confused.

"I know, but…"

"Never mind," Eli interrupted, "Something is wrong here. Something is not right."

Eli circled Ko-Koro and found Kopaka's footsteps, as Matoro had said, heading in the direction of Ta-Koro. She ran after him. As she got closer to Ta-Koro, the air gradually got warmer, but not warm enough to melt the snow. In the distance, Eli could see one red and one silver figure. Eli quickened her pace, despite her headache.

The distance between Eli and Kopaka and Tahu shortened with every step that Eli took. She was out of breath when she reached them. Tahu was circling Kopaka with a frown and a glare. Tahu was analyzing every strength and weakness that Kopaka had. Kopaka just watched Tahu with his cold stare, doing the same.

"What are you doing?" Eli asked feeling frightened, seeing the look in their eyes. Eli did not have to read their thoughts for her to know the one word they were thinking of: _Murder…_

"You already know," Tahu said, red eyes flashing.

"Please, no, Tahu! Please don't!" Eli cried, "I'm supposed to make peace between people, not start a war between them!"

Tahu drew his magma sword, it began to glow with Tahu's will. Kopaka produced his own blade, and it glowed just the same.

"There already was…" Tahu began.

"A war…" Kopaka finished.

Tahu's glowing magma sword flashed in front of Eli's eyes. Shortly followed by Kopaka's glowing ice blade. Both weapons crossed each other and radiated a light brighter than Eli had ever seen produced by a Toa's weapon. With a swift movement of Kopaka's wrist, the ice blade was swung towards Tahu's throat. Tahu raised his magma sword in defense. The two swords clashed together—

"STOP!" Eli screamed.

Tahu flipped away from one of Kopaka's swings. Kopaka backed up and prepared for another attack. A large gap separated the two Toa as they glowed white as they absorbed energy from their surroundings. Both Toa drew their weapons back and prepared to zap each other with elemental energy.

"NO!" Eli screamed and leapt in between Tahu and Kopaka, caught and suspended in midair by the surge of energy.

XXXX

For just a moment, Eli felt nothing, nothing at all, no pain, just a sense of peace. Eli smiled and only then the pain came. Tearing and pulling, scratching, scraping and searing at her body. The power of ice and fire combined burned her so badly, it felt cold. For thirty seconds the pain made her angry, sad, and upset.

_This is entirely my fault…_Eli thought as the pain ceased, the colors and faces of the other Toa stopped as well. Eli dropped from the air, feeling all energy whatsoever, drained from her body. Eli looked at Tahu and Kopaka with gray-blue eyes sadly, and then her heart light shut off.

"ELI!" Tahu and Kopaka screamed. "NOOOOOO!"

Tahu and Kopaka dropped their weapons right where they were and ran to Eli's dead body. Tahu touched her, guiltily eyeing the scorch marks that ran up and down her thigh, sides and legs.

The burns weren't the only thing that Kopaka was worrying about. Eli was frozen inside a thin layer of jagged ice. Frozen with an expression of sorrow and disappointment.

Kopaka felt something he had not ever really felt: sadness. Sadness that was creeping inside of him, turning his insides even cold and unforgiving. This incident made him want to be even more isolated than he already was. Kopaka said nothing. There was too much sadness embedded in his heart. He felt that any words he might speak, would pollute him more than he felt now. Yet, he wanted to scream. Louder than Tahu could ever scream. Nothing would erase this sorrow. Nothing, he decided.

Tahu glared at Kopaka's back, or he tried. But Tahu lacked to find the energy to be himself. Not one comment to shoot at Kopaka, not one.

Eli's death left a deep pit in Tahu's heart. One that, no matter how much mud and dirt you put into it, could never be filled. Tahu lay down in the snow and stared up into the sky, which was brightening with the dawn. He remembered the first moment he saw Eli, and the night she visited him in Ta-Koro…The Kolhii match…The time he held her hand—

He would miss her eyes and her smile, her company the most. Tahu closed his eyes and felt his fingers close upon Eli's dead hand.

_I'm sorry, Eli_, Both Toa Nuva thought with broken, guilty hearts.

* * *

Hi, I'm gonna do something at the end of each chapter from now on: I'm doing to put snippets from songs that relate or have to do something with the chapter or story…I don't want any complaints about the music I listen to. So…Here's the first one: 

"**Empty Spaces**

**Fill me up with hopes**

**Distance Faces**

**With no place left to go**

**Without you, within me**

**I can't find my way**

**Where I'm going**

**Is Anybody's guess…**

**I tried **

**To go on like I never knew you**

**I'm awake, **

**But my world is half-asleep**

**I pray**

**For this heart to be unbroken**

**But without you all I'm going to be is**

**Incomplete…**

**Voices tell me**

**I should carry on**

**But I am swimming **

**In an ocean all alone,**

**Baby, my baby,**

**It's written on your face**

**Do you still wonder,**

**If we made a big mistake?**

_**Chorus**_

**I don't mean to drag it on**

**I can't seem to let you go,**

**I don't want to make you face this world**

**Alone…**

**I want to let you go…**

**Incomplete..."**_**  
**_

_**

* * *

**_

**  
**

**-Backstreet Boys, "Incomplete"**


	19. Repaired Hearts

**Sorry readers, it's been a long time since I updated this story. I was in Spain for 3 weeks, and I began writing another story... It is a Teen Titans story called There Is No Such Thing As Trust. It's rated "T" for good reasons. But if you are interested, check it out because it IS posted.**

**I'm only going to answer two people's reviews this chapter because I don't remember anything you people wrote...my apologies.**

**Mewtwo, TahuGali4eva:**** Okay, I have my own love story in this story and it focuses on three Toa, and Three only: Eli, Tahu and Kopaka. Therefore, it is not going to focus around a romance between any other Toa. And besides...I think that the original 6 Toa really were "bro and sis"...if i put it that way.**

**Thanks to Angela Toa of Colors, Reine Seele, ShadowCell, Popie the Popester, Authraw and Feline Freak for you guys' reviews.**

**Oh, ShadowCell**, **why do I have a feeling you're not going to like this chapter?**

**

* * *

(A/N: Bet you forgot about something in this chapter...)**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 19: Repaired Hearts:**

Tahu's and Kopaka's were heavily weighed as they sat in mourning near Eli's dead body. Tahu's back was to Kopaka and vice versa.

"It's our fault she is dead," Tahu said quietly. Kopaka looked back at him and nodded.

Kopaka shivered, the Ihu snow felt cold now, especially next to Eli, whom he could no longer be with. Kopaka stabbed his ice blade into the snow angrily. He got up and began to walk away.

Tahu noticed where Kopaka was going and Tahu, too, stabbed his sword into the snow, melting the surrounding flakes into a puddle. Tahu took a step towards Kopaka.

"Where do you think you are going?" Tahu yelled, his temper sparking instantly.

Kopaka did not answer, allowing to isolate himself from everyone once again, returning into his alone phase. Tahu ran to catch up with Kopaka.

"Hey! I'm talking to you!" Tahu yelled in his face. Kopaka still did not answer. Tahu's hand clenched into a fist and pulled it back. A punch connected solidly with Kopaka's Konohi Akaku. Kopaka stumbled back a few steps and put a hand to the spot where Tahu had hit him.

"I asked you a question!" Tahu roared.

"JUST KEEP YOUR LARGE MOUTH SHUT!" Kopaka yelled. Tahu punched him again. This time, Tahu punched him hard enough to send Kopaka to the ground. Kopaka furiously tried to get up but Tahu held him down with his foot pressed onto his chest.

Kopaka swung at Tahu with his arm. Tahu kicked his hand and tripped over it at the same time, landing on top of Kopaka. Kopaka quickly moved out from underneath Tahu, but Tahu was faster. Tahu tackled Kopaka again and pinned him to the ground. Both of Tahu's feet pinned Kopaka's feet to the the snow, his shins holding Kopaka's feet to the ground, so Kopaka could not kick him. Tahu's right hand pushed Kopaka's shoulder blade into the snow. Tahu's left hand was clamped around Kopaka's throat, threating to strangle him. Tahu's eyes had a wild, maniac look to them.

"Are you going to tell me or not?" Tahu snarled clenching Kopaka's throat tighter and bringing his fist back for another punch. Tahu then released Kopaka, eyes softening.

"No," Tahu said quietly getting up. "This is what Makuta would want. Not Eli...Eli wanted us to be united, together. Not fight a war with each other, attempting to kill our own brothers."

Kopaka looked at Tahu. Tahu had chance to kill him, and could have succeeded in doing so, but did not. That is not what Eli would have wanted. Tahu cared for Eli. Perhaps more than he did himself, but did not want to admit it. Kopaka sighed deeply.

"Yes, you're right. It was our fault. If we had not been fighting, this never would have happened...Eli would not be dead."

More anger filled Kopaka's heart, but not aimed at Tahu, but at himself, for letting the horrific event happen. The whole thing could have been avoided.

"Look, Kopaka...I'm...I'm sorry," Tahu said, feeling the sadness pile up in his heart.

"As am I," Kopaka said quietly.

"If we had not been fighting..."

"...this whole thing could have been avoided..." Kopaka finished, walking to collect his blade and settling down on an edge of a ledge on Mount Ihu's slopes. He sat down in the snow. Tahu stood over him, looking to the east, where the twin suns were visible in the early morning sky.

"I-I just wish I could have a second chance..." Tahu stated softly.

"Me, too," Kopaka agreed standing, staring at the twin suns as well.

"have we learned our lesson?" asked an oddly familiar voice from behind the two Toa. Kopaka and Tahu froze, looking at each other with wide eyes. Cautiously, they turned to face the voice.

Eli stood there, smiling with her arms crossed.

"Have we?" Eli asked firmly. " I guess so... You two have your second chance. So I wouldn't take it for granted, if I were you."

"...Eli..?" Tahu stuttered.

"But..?"

"Weren't you just dead?" Tahu gaped at her.

Eli did not answer.

"Weren't you dead five minutes ago?" Tahu repeated.

"I mean we just killed you..." Kopaka said quietly. Eli chuckled sadly.

"I'm afraid the truth is true. You, indeed, did kill me. But...it was meant to happen.," Eli answered. Tahu looked at her quizzingly.

"What do you mean 'it was meant to happen'?" Tahu asked.

"_In the land,_

_Where the winter wind blows,_

_Anger and hatred_

_Will surely show._

_Then one amongst them all,_

_Will help them realize_

_The similarities that they have_

_Inside._"

Tahu thought a minute, analyzing the riddle Eli had just recited. Then it dawned on Tahu: The stone.

"That riddle was on the back of the stone," Tahu said. Eli smiled at him, and nodded. Tahu thought some more. Eli watched him intently, dark-blue eyes dancing.

"_In the land where the winter wind blows'_... Ko-Wahi..." Kopaka started.

"_Anger and hatred will surely show'..._The fight between Kopaka and I!" Tahu exclaimed.

"_One amongst them all_'...that would be you..." Kopaka dissected with a motion towards Eli.

"_Help them realize the similarities that they have inside_'...The similarity would be that Kopaka and I both care for you, and that it was both of our faults that you...would 'died' be the correct word to use?..." Tahu analyzed in excitement. Eli nodded again.

"From the moment the stones were put together, I was going to die this way...and come back to life. As I've said before, it was meant to happen," Eli said.

"Wait..." Tahu stopped her, " You knew that this was going to happen?" If you knew about it, you didn't have to come and get yourself killed."

"Actually, I did not know about it. I just knew it was going to happen, but sort of didn't know it was going to happen."

Tahu looked confused was going to happen, but not really know it was going to happen?" Tahu questioned making things difficult. Eli put a hand to her forehead.

_Stupid headache..._ Eli thought. "Okay...just put it this way: I sort of knew it was going to happen...but didn't know when. I knew it was going to happen because of the way you two always fight about every little thing. I didn't know it was going to happen because of a prophecy on the back of a stone. So, I knew you two were going to fight over me. Does it make sense now?" Eli explained.

"Yes, I think so..." Tahu answered looking at Kopaka nervously. Kopaka caught his stare.

"You're not going to die like that again, are you?" Kopaka asked her.

"Not unless you decide to fight like that again and I decide to jump in between you two," Eli told them.

"Good," Tahu said and gave Eli a hug. Kopaka looked deep into Eli's smiling eyes, not really seeming to care that Tahu was hugging Eli. The Toa of Ice and Toa of Fire were too happythat Eli was alive to care what the the other Toa was doing. Tahu released Eli from his hug with a smile. Eli clunked fists with the two Toa, and started walking towards El-Koro.

Tahu was still smiling as he stared after Eli. Tahu collected his magma swords, and looked at Kopaka. The two shared a laugh...together

* * *

**The song! Goodie! Okay, I have two of them for this chapter because I couldn't pick which one described the chapter better.**

"**Do you believe in magic?  
In a young girls heart  
How the music can free her   
Whenever it starts**

**And it's magic  
If the music is groovy  
It makes you feel happy like an old time movie**

**I'll tell ya about the magic  
It'll free your soul  
But it's like trying to tell a stranger 'bout rock n roll**

**If you believe in magic, don't bother to choose  
If it's jug band music or rhythm and blues  
Just go and listen  
It'll start with a smile  
It won't wipe off your face no matter how hard you try  
Your feet start tapping  
And you can't seem to find  
How you got there   
So just blow your mind**

**Do you believe in magic?  
Come along with me  
We'll dance until morning, just you and me  
And maybe, if the music is right  
I'll meet ya tomorrow  
So late at night  
**

**We'll go a dancin' baby then you'll see  
All the magic's in the music and the music's in me, yeah**

**Do you believe in magic? Yeah.  
Believe in the magic in a young girl's soul   
believe in the magic of rock n roll  
Believe in the magic that can set you free  
Ohhhh, talkin' bout magic**

**Do you believe like I believe?  
Do you believe in magic?" **

**-Aly & AJ "Do You Believe in Magic?"**

**Song Number 2:**

**You were the one  
That I couldn't find  
Hidden away  
In the depths of my mind**

**Why did I let you go  
You're to good to be true  
I messed it up and now I don't know what to do  
We ran in circles and wasted time  
From right to wrong  
From right to wrong**

**If I knew that you were mine  
I wouldn't have wasted time  
I wish I could erase the past  
Now its all collapsed  
In my lap**

**I over thought  
So I locked up my heart yeah  
There you stood  
Your blue eyes hidden beneath your hood**

**Why did I let you go  
You're to good to be true  
I messed it up and now I don't know what to do  
We ran in circles and wasted time  
From right to wrong  
From right to wrong**

**If I knew that you were mine  
I wouldn't have wasted time  
I wish I could erase the past  
Now its all collapsed  
In my lap**

**My mind is blank just like a clean slate  
Will I meet another guy with the same blue eyes  
And the same name, with the converse shoes I gave.  
Will he have the same laugh  
Wear my homemade hat.  
Bet I'll make another mistake.  
And think he's just another fake.**

**Wish I could erase the past  
Wish I could bring you back**

**If I knew that you were mine  
I wouldn't have wasted time  
I wish I could erase the past  
Now its all collapsed  
In my lap**

**If I knew that you were mine  
I wouldn't have wasted time  
I wish I could erase the past  
Now its all collapsed  
In my lap."**

**-Aly & AJ "Collapsed"**

**

* * *

**

**Okay, I have no idea if the second song has anything to do with the chapter or not, but that's up to you to decide.  
**


	20. Consequences

**Authraw:****Nope, it's not the last chapter... There is one more chapter after this one.**

**Ar1502599:** **I can't tell you who gets Eli, because that would spoil the sequel (If I get around to writing it and posting it). And I guess Takanuva wouldn't be one of the original, but he is part of their "family circle", I guess. So Takanuva is neutral. I hope that answers your question.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 20: Consequences:**

Tahu walked after Eli, the two Toa chatted quietly until they reached El-Koro. Eli looked him in the eye smiling.

"Look, Eli, I'm sorry about what happened earlier. It's my fault. I started the fight," Tahu said shyly.

"Well, Tahu, there is always a consequence for our actions. I hope we really have learned our lesson," Eli told him. "But of course, if we didn't, I wouldn't have been revived."

"I'm so sorry," Tahu said again.

"Tahu, it was meant to happen. Really, for the most part, there was nothing you could've done."

"I know..." Tahu said slowly. Eli turned and began to walk away. "Wait!" Tahu called grabbing her hand. Then he released it. Tahu looked down at the ground embarrassed. He kept changing his weight from foot to foot. Eli chuckled and then a frown slipped onto her face.

"You do realize you will have to tell Turaga Vakama about what happened. If you don't, he will find out..." Eli said mysteriously.

"I know," Tahu said, and Eli turned her back and left him standing there.

XXXX

Tahu felt that this would be the only time that he did not want to be in, or even near, Ta-Koro. Tahu went to his hut, and did not stop for anything, except to exchange a few words with the Captain of the Guard. After his moment with Jaller, he moved quickly to his hut, and was tried to catch some sleep, but was unable to even settle down. The thoughts of the past days troubled him.

Tahu shut his eyes, but still was unable to rest. With an infuriated sigh, he got up from his bed and walked himself to the Turaga's hut. Vakama had his back to the doorway.

"Turaga Vakama?" Tahu said. Vakama turned to Tahu.

"Ah, Toa Tahu, where were you this morning?"

"I need you to come with me to Ko-Koro. Kopaka, Eli and I need to talk."

"If it is just the three of you that need to talk amongst yourselves, why would I need to come along?" Vakama asked. Tahu did not answer right away. He was searching for the right words.

"The three of us need to sort something out," Tahu replied. Vakama studied him.

"Something troubles you, Toa."

"I would rather not speak of it here. I wish to talk about it with Kopaka, Eli and Nuju around," Tahu told him. Vakama looked him in the eye.

"Something important has happened and you wish to explain it to me...Toa Tahu wishes to apologize for something," Vakama said. Tahu tore his gaze away from the Turaga of Fire.

"Yes, Turaga..."

"So be it," Vakama said. "I will gather my belongings."

Tahu waited nervously outside Vakama's hut. After a minute, Vakama appeared outside his hut.

"We go," Vakama demanded.

Tahu and Vakama traveled to El-Koro. Vakama looked at El-Koro curiously, but said nothing.

"I will wait here," Vakama clarified. Tahu nodded and walked into the cave.

Tahu found Eli monitoring the construction of the kolhii stadium. Tahu walked up to her unnoticed, and rested his arm on her shoulder. Eli jumped and looked at Tahu.

"Tahu? What are you doing here?" Eli asked him. Tahu thought about what he would say.

"Finishing what I started," Tahu replied. Eli looked at him, then beyond the cave entrance, spotting Vakama. Eli looked back at Tahu.

"So, you brought Vakama? It must be hard knowing you might lose the trust of your own Turaga," Eli warned with a hint of freshness and sincerity.

Tahu felt himself getting angry, but calmed himself down with difficulty.

"Yes, of course I'll come with you. But don't expect me to come to the rescue when Vakama gets just a mad as you would," Eli clarified.

"_Thanks_," Tahu said sarcastically.

"I'll meet you in Ko-Koro," I have something else to do first."

"Okay, I will fetch Kopaka," Tahu confirmed.

"What is Kopaka? A rahi dog?" Eli inquired jokingly.

Tahu rolled his eyes. "No," he said and waled out of the cave.

"Where is Eli?" Vakama asked.

"She has something else to see to first, but she will join us eventually," Tahu informed. Vakama nodded and began to walk towards Ko-Koro. Tahu followed him through the snow. As they reached Ta-Koro, guards looked at the Toa and Turaga of Fire, but said nothing, not even amongst themselves.

Vakama began to drift in another direction, away from Tahu.

"Turaga? Where are you going?" Tahu asked.

"To summon Nuju," was all Vakama said as he walked away.

Tahu heaved a sigh and headed towards Kopaka's hut. Kopaka was in his hut, as Tahu had suspected, and he was staring lifelessly at the ceiling.

"Kopaka?" Tahu asked stepping into his hut. Kopaka raised his head and looked at Tahu.

"What do _you _want?" Kopaka snapped.

"We need to do what's right," Tahu said. Kopaka got to his feet and stared into Tahu's eyes.

"Tell them we both destroyed a life? A life that we both cared for? So, finally, a _single _smart thought finds its way into that head of yours you call a brain," Kopaka sneered still staring into Tahu's eyes, challenging him.

Tahu kept himself prepared for an attack from Kopaka, so Tahu kept hi hand tightened around a single magma sword, which he had just summoned.

Kopaka looked amused, watching stand there, magma sword in hand. Kopaka produced his own blade and it glowed its bright ice-blue color as he waved it in front of Tahu's face.

Tahu stepped back and rubbed the back of his head as his magma sword disappeared.

"Look, this is how it started before. We can't have it happen again," Tahu said. Kopaka considered this.

"Indeed it did," Kopaka concluded removing his weapon from sight.

"_Finally_," you and Kopaka have learned to settle your own disputes...for the most part," Eli said from the doorway glaring at Kopaka. Kopaka and Tahu did not expect Eli to be standing in the doorway, so they jumped in surprise.

"Uh, thanks?" Tahu said with a shrug. Eli smiled wryly.

"Nuju, Matoro, and Vakama await your arrival at the suva," Eli informed them.

"Okay, thank you," Kopaka said nodding pulling Tahu and Eli out the door.

XXXX

The two Turaga and Matoro stood patiently around the suva.

"Toa," Matoro said with a bow. The three Toa nodded briefly in return. Nuju clicked and whistled a comment.

"Matoro?" Tahu said with a nervous glance to Vakama.

"Turaga Nuju says 'can we just get on with this?" Matoro translated and then merely shrugged.

Tahu cleared his throat. "This morning..." Tahu hesitated, "something terrible happened."

No one spoke for a minute. Finally, Vakama spoke.

"What happened this morning, Toa?" he asked.

"It was all an..." Eli started.

"Tahu and I had a fight," Kopaka interrupted.

Nuju clicked something.

"Turaga Nuju says that 'you two fight all the time,"Matoro said. Tahu looked to Kopaka.

"Except this time we got a _little _carried away," Tahu said.

"A little?" Eli cut in. Kopaka glared at her.

_Sorry_, Eli thought slightly hiding behind Tahu.

"How carried away?" Vakama demanded.

"Uh...using powers against each other..." Tahu told him guiltily.

Vakama looked at Nuju, who caught his stare. Matoro looked fearful, wondering what either of the Turaga's next comments would be.

"What happened?" Vakama asked.

"To make it short: We killed Eli," Kopaka said quietly. Vakama looked confused and angry at the same time.

"How could Toa Eli be dead if she's standing right here?" Matoro spoke up without permission.

"It was meant to happen," Eli said steeping out from behind Tahu, ignoring Matoro.

"What do you mean it was meant to happen?" Vakama asked her.

"It was written in the prophecy. My entire death."

Nuju whistled something in response.

"What prophecy?" Matoro said, interpreting.

Eli recited the riddle. "It happened here, in Ko-Wahi," Eli explained again. "It was meant to happen. "The fight, the revival.

"But still...it could have been avoided," Vakama said.

"Well, technically speaking, it could not have been avoided," Eli corrected rubbing her head. "It was written in the prophecy and there was nothing you could've done," Eli repeated feeling slightly impatient.

Nuju commented with a loud series of clicks and whistles.

"If it was written in the prophecy, then wouldn't you know that your death would come with a fight between Toa Tahu and Toa Kopaka?" Matoro translated struggling to keep up with Nuju's words.

"No," Eli said simply rubbing her head again. "The whole idea is confusing—

"Like you wouldn't believe," Tahu cut in.

"Let's just put it this way," Eli continued. "Prophecy said I would die, didn't know it would happen, nothing you could've done, I die, I'm revived, everybody's happy."

"Okay," Vakama said with a puzzled look.

"Stupid headache," Eli muttered. "I think this meeting is over," Eli said excusing herself.

"Eli, you are dismissed," Vakama said.

Eli bowed and scurried away, but not far. Tahu could still see her as he tried to sneak away.

"TOA TAHU! YOU WILL WHERE YOU ARE!" Vakama's tempered voice hit the Fire Toa like a large stone hammer from Po-Koro.

Tahu froze and turned slowly to the Turaga of Fire. Tahu noticed Kopaka's amused smirk.

XXXX

Eli watched Tahu, Kopaka and their Turaga from behind a Ko-Matoran hut.

This conversation was going to be interesting

XXXX

Matoro looked up at Kopaka with large green eyes.

"T-Toa?" Matoro stuttered. Kopaka looked down at the small Matoran.

"Yes, Matoro?"

"I-I...I looked...I...you were my hero...I looked up to you. Now...I-I'm not so s-sure," Matoro squeaked in a small voice.

Matoro looked shocked at himself for speaking those words to a Toa, and he too, hurried away.

Kopaka looked at Nuju, who was shaking his head in disapproval. Nuju turned his back and began to walk away.

"Turaga..?" Kopaka said. Nuju just looked at him with sad eyes. The same, sad look Kopaka had seen in Matoro's eyes just moments before.

Eli appeared at his side. Kopaka glanced at her. She was staring at the ground.

"Why do I feel the whole thing was my fault?" Eli asked him quietly.

Kopaka turned himself so he was facing the Toa of Love, and then lifted her chin with his fingertips so he was staring into her eyes.

"There was nothing you could've done. It was meant to happen," he said with a small smile. "Come on, I'll take you home."

"Thanks. But, wait just a minute," Eli said jogging towards the watching Tahu. When she reached him, Tahu was staring at the ground.

"Hi..." Tahu said as Eli approached him.

"No more fights, okay?" Eli warned. "And hey, chin up. You're the fearless Toa of Fire," she teased. Eli gave a small wink and left with Kopaka.

Vakama sighed loudly. Tahu looked down at the village elder. Tahu had forgotten he was there. Vakama was staring after Eli and Kopaka.

"I'm _very disappointed_ in you, Toa," Vakama said slowly. "Whether it was written in a prophecy or not, you still attempted to hurt...or kill another Toa."

"I know," Tahu said quietly. Tahu did not say anything for a minute. "Turaga?" Tahu asked. Vakama looked up at the Toa.

"Yes, Tahu?"

"When I was about to be thrown into the crevasse, the one I told you about, Shadow Eli took something from me. She took the Vahi, the Mask of Time. I-I never got it back."

Vakama sighed deeply.

"I fear it may be in Makuta's clutches," Tahu told him.

"Indeed, Tahu," Vakama said, sifting through his memories. "I made that mask..." he said absentmindedly.

"Tahu looked at Vakama with a puzzled look upon his face. What thoughts lay behind that Mask of Concealment?

Realizing what he had said, Vakama said nothing more, and left Tahu watching the twin suns set.

* * *

**WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! (Quoting Darknightofspira) Chapter finished! You probably don't know this, but the whole thing with Eli and Tahu and the whole "keep your chin up" was something I had taken from a drawing that I was going to do. I had a story behind the picture that I never actually drew. It was this whole thing how Eli was only temporarily there, and when she was basically leaving, her "ghost" noticed how sad Tahu was, and did what she did in this chapter. Okay, whatever, on with the song.**

"**How could you know  
That behind my eyes a sad girl cried  
And how could you know  
That I hurt so much inside  
And how could you know  
That I'm not the average girl  
I'm carrying the weight of the world  
YEAH!  
So can you get me outta here  
Take me away  
We'll jump in the car  
Drive till the gas runs out and then walk so far  
That we can't  
See this place anymore  
Take a day off  
Give it a rest  
So i can forget about this mess  
If I lighten up a little bit,  
Then i will be  
Over It  
I'm playin the role  
Of the happy girl  
But no one knows  
Inside I'm alone  
But i would never let it show  
I get everyday  
Too much work and not enough play  
Over and over  
It's always the same  
YEAH!  
But you can make everything OK...  
Take me away  
We'll jump in the car  
Drive till the gas runs out and then walk so far  
That we can't  
See this place anymore  
Take a day off  
Give it a rest  
So i can forget about this mess  
If I lighten up a little bit,  
Then I will be  
Over It  
Over it  
And when the world is closin' in  
I can leave it all and just walk away  
I can always start all over again  
I am closer to a better day  
Take me away  
We'll jump in the car  
Drive till the gas runs out and then walk so far  
That we can't  
See this place anymore  
Take a day off  
Give it a rest  
So I can forget about this mess  
If I lighten up a little bit,  
Then I will be  
Take Me Away  
Take Me Away  
Take Me Away  
We'll jump in the car  
Drive till the gas runs out and then walk so far  
That we can't  
See this place anymore  
Take a day off  
Give it a rest  
So I can forget about this mess  
If I lighten up a little bit,  
Then i will be  
If I lighten up a little bit,  
Then i will be  
Over It  
Over It  
I am Over It." **

**-Anneliese Van Der Pol "Over It"**


	21. Epilogue: The Final Chapter

**Authraw:**** Here you go, one more.**

**Feline Freak: ****Yes, It is a good thing... **

**Epilogue: The Final Chapter**

I laid down the chisel and admired my work. The final chapter of a story I had been writing for the past months: The tale of the the eighth Toa. I turned around and there she was, talking to Kopaka. Eli caught my stare and threw a smile at me. I smiled back, and returned to the story, which I had just finished. I sighed deeply. Asfter months of hard work, it was finally finished. And it couldn't have been finished without the help of the other Toa. Yes, _all _of the Toa. I slowly stood and walked over to the two other Toa.

"It's finished," I said. Eli's blue eyes lit up, more so that they already were.

"Finally!" she said with a smile. "I have been waiting waiting so long! I was beginning to think you weren't going to finish it. Let me see it!" she said.

"As you wish," I said. She pulled me over to the desk. She picked up the first chapter, read it thoroughly, and did the same for the other chapters. She looked up and the look on her face told me she was satisfied with it.

"It's wonderful, Tahu!" She exclaimed with her usual smile sweet smile. "So much truth, and honesty, and hard work."

I knew she like Kopaka, but I could not help looking into her dark blue eyes. As I did so, Eli tilted her head slightly to the left, and I saw something in those eyes that I had never seen before. I could not point out what it was, all I knew, was that something about her was different, changed.

_Ah_, I thought, _Will ever ever change? I believe she did...at least a little. But will I, Tahu Nuva, Toa of Fire, ever have the Ability to Change?_

**End...for now. Muahahahaha!**

**

* * *

**

**This song was last second...actually all of the songs for this story were...  
All planned songs are in my other Story (There is No Such Thing As Trust). It is a Teen Titans story, and use caution if you are under thirteen, it is rated "T"  
Goodbye for now...**

"**What am I going to get you girl  
I wanna buy you the whole wide world  
All I got is a letter jacket and a mood ring**

**Sometimes I see you standing in the hall  
and I can't say a thing at all  
Deep inside I'm writing you poetry**

**Yes, I am**

**I almost love you  
I can almost feel your kiss  
Almost promise my heart  
But my promise is more like a wish  
Oh, I don't know what all this means  
But girl I can't get you out of my dreams  
Everytime that we get close  
It's almost**

**Yesterday I saw you on the hood of a car  
With an older guy, he was playing his guitar  
You gave him your smile, I could have cried but I just froze**

**Should I stand up to him  
Should I pick a fight  
Should I get you to run away with me tonight**

**I don't know how to get there  
Or where we'd go  
Don't you know**

**I almost love you  
I can almost feel your kiss  
Almost promise my heart  
But my promise is more like a wish  
Oh, I don't know what all this means  
But girl I can't get you out of my dreams  
Everytime that we get close  
It's almost**

**Love, it's almost the right stuff  
It's almost the flight of a pure white dove  
It's almost true love**

**I almost love you  
I can almost feel your kiss  
Almost promise my heart  
But my promise is more like a wish  
Oh, I don't know what all this means  
But girl I can't get you out of my dreams  
Everytime that we get close  
It's almost**

**Love, it's almost the right stuff  
It's almost the flight of a pure white dove  
It's almost true love**

**It's almost true love  
It's almost the right stuff  
It's almost the flight of a pure white dove  
It's almost true love, yeah." **

**-Billy Gilman "Almost Love"**


	22. Story Recognitions

Hi everyone. I'd like to take this little chapter to thank each and everyone of you who reviewed. I would also like to thank those who read my story but did not leave a review _coughcoughSTARWARSNUTcoughcough._

I would like to thank:

Shadow dragon goddess04

Popie the Popester

Toa Nova

Static Shock28

Magdalene-Saiyan-Toa

Authraw

Ar1502599

Mewtwo

Angela Toa of Colors

TahuGali4eva

Beisbeis

AngelsWind

reine Seele

Shadow Cell

CodeLyoko

MasteroftheIceblade

Nova of the Khalai

Optimus12

nightbug08

Regrem Erutaerc

Fritz Will Get You

Toa Master

LadyJet2

Anime Girl 666

and last but not least, I would like thank Feline Freak,

for being a great reviewer, idea-sharer, and friend. I would also like to thank DarknightofSpira for being one of my best friends...(I have MANY--yes you too FF ), and being the one who introduced me to this website.

And if you all would like to see some of my story art, and some fanart...Take a look **slythergrl2004 dot deviantart dot com** . The word "dot" represents a period. A single word of warning...the characters from my story are human.

THANK YOU ALL ONCE AGAIN!

PS: If this is Spam, would a mod or administrator please let me know and i will kindly remove this chapter. JUST DON'T DELETE THE STORY!


End file.
